Mutant X: A Different World
by Sinister2004
Summary: Basically this the story of Havok on another world where he is the leader of the Six. Definately not the Marvel version of the title. It's based more on M2K's continuity m2k.
1. Chapter 1

Fall of the Phoenix

Havok was surrounded by cold, hard steel. His back was pushing against the beautiful Asian ninja turned nanny, Elektra. She was holding his young four-year old son. The boy's blue eyes were filled with fear. Elektra tried her best not to show her fear and the only way she could do that was by stroking Scotty's golden brown hair. World-renowned scientist, Reed Richards' face was pushing against the transparent steel window of the shuttle pod. Reed marveled at his invention, but he never thought he would be this up close to it. The pod was originally invented for two people only, but they were tightly holding five including the Mistress of Magnetism, Polaris. "I would have never calculated that Phoenix would have attacked us so soon! Oh my god here she…"Reed tried to utter before the brilliant yellow flash hit the pod.

The shuttle pod exploded in a flash of light so brilliant it could be seen from Earth. Havok, and his fellow heroes believed their lives were over. One thought passed through Alex's mind, as he believed he was dying. _I didn't even get the chance to fight her!_ Slowly as he came too from his state of near death Havok realized he was alive. Where he was at he didn't know? Wherever he was he could breath though.

"The Blue Area of the Moon," Reed said in awe. This was his first time being to this place though he had heard of it many times from Johnny's ex-wife, Crystal. Reed surveyed the area over. The technology that could be in this place was overwhelming to Reed's expansive mind. Runes were inscribed in every tall pillar that held up the crumbling and decrypted buildings.

"Remind me never to do that again," Elektra exclaimed as she rose from the ground with young Scotty in her hands. Her clothes were tattered and ripped all over. Havok didn't mind the view too much. It still didn't make any sense to him to this day that Madylene would chose a former assassin as Scotty's nanny. Of course nowadays she is more his bodyguard. Maybe Maddie knew stuff like this was going to happen one day…even if she wasn't around.

"Where's Lorna? Lorna! Lorna! Are you all right?" Havok cried out frantically. The ground began to shake under the heroes. The dirt beneath the heroes began to cave in and the rocks started shooting into the air like fireworks. Havok ran to Elektra and grabbed her close while he held his son's hand. A burst of brilliant yellow light came out the ground and Phoenix was in the presence of the four.

"Bow before me pathetic mortals! You are in the presence of a goddess! The Phoenix is undying! Fear my wrath…wait I remember you two," Phoenix said pointing to Reed and Havok, "You were involved in the first failed attempt to destroy me! Die for defying the will of the grand keeper of universal power cretins," Phoenix lashed out as she sent out a blast of energy towards the four heroes. Scotty held on to Elektra and felt a deep sadness as he felt Elektra's tears coming upon his head. As the blast was about to hit it's first victim, Reed, a silver flash blocked it.

"You are nothing you cosmic abomination. Your mere presence is a disgrace to the cosmic order of the universe. How dare you proclaim yourself as a goddess? My former master Galactus would consider you a pathetic pest!" Silver Surfer said trying to yell in anger, but in truth he was taunting.

"Oh Surfer how long have I waited to thrash you into the heart of a black hole! You have insulted the queen of the universe for the last time!" Phoenix screamed out in anger as flames instantly surrounded her body and she flew straight towards the unmoving Silver Surfer. Just as she was inches from him the Phoenix disappeared in a giant blue flash of light. Havok and the others were in awe at this sight. Could the Surfer have single-handedly beaten the Phoenix?

"Come heroes! We must organize a strategy before she returns! I managed to teleport her outside the solar system, but she is probably speeding her way here now!" Silver Surfer cried out with urgency.

"Perfect timing Surfer. What does Deathbird want now? Our help again or maybe our heads this time," Havok said sarcastically. He had never liked the Shiar or their lackies for that matter. Especially the Surfer since he had tried to kill the Six on two separate occasions of course the Wolverines beat him to it.

"Havok this is neither the time nor the place!" Gladiator said as he floated down behind Havok and company with the Imperial Guard at his side. Gladiator's cape billowed gently in the solar winds as he descended down upon the heroes. The look upon his face was a stern one. Alex wasn't in the least intimidated by it.

Just as Havok was about to give Gladiator a piece of his mind Lorna came over a hill with the Fantastic Four and Avengers at her side. "I can't believe we found you guys! We thought you were dead. Reed thinks we were teleported by…"

"Us," Silver Surfer said cutting Lorna off quickly. "We must formulate a strategy and quickly. This is how it will go. When the Phoenix comes back we will attack in waves. My Imperial Guard will be the first wave with me staying back. The Avengers will be the next wave and whoever is left will be the third wave. I will be the last wave because I will take down Phoenix with the Ultimate Nullifier and as I pull the trigger all of you will be teleported onto the cloaked Shiar cruiser a few thousand miles away. Got it? Good! Now get in your positions. The Phoenix will be here in ten minutes."

Havok only listened to Norrin because he knew this situation was too serious to bring up old history. At least that's what he kept telling himself as he hid in the ditch that the Silver Surfer had assigned his "wave" to. Alex had to wipe moon dust off of his face because his son Scotty was constantly moving while he held him. It was probably nervousness. The kid had been through plenty lately especially with his mommy and people he was very close to being gone.

"Daddy don't die," Scotty said quietly holding his Daddy close. Havok had to fight back tears. He couldn't stand to see his son hurting like this. Why the hell did Reed bring him in this battle?

"Scotty I promise you I'll never leave you no matter what happens. You've gotta believe me when I say that. Well do you?"

"Of course I believe you Daddy! You're my favorite person in the whole world!" Scotty exclaimed enthusiastically as he grabbed his father around the neck. Reed put his finger to his mouth to signal them to be quiet and then he handed them both gray bracelets that fit tightly around their wrists. Havok recognized them as the same power amplifiers Reed had used in the battle against Ronan the Accuser and Alpha Kree.

"She's here," Elektra cringed. Her body was shaking violently. This had never happened to her before. She had never been this scared her entire life.

The Phoenix landed with a loud thud. Rocks flew in all directions from her landing, but none of them touched her leaving her suit unscathed. "Where is the Surfer! Do you hide from me you cowardly infinitesimal piece of Kree dung?" Phoenix yelled, her voice seeming to echo across the desolate landscape of the Moon. Havok had to hold his hand over Scotty's mouth to keep him from crying out in fear at the sound of this monstrosity's voice.

"The leader has better things to do than to fight maniacs with a superiority complex, but I should suffice for now," Gladiator proclaimed proudly as he slammed into Phoenix sending through a large pillar. Before she could even get herself up from the wreckage Starbolt's flames and Manta's beams that generated themselves from the cloak that was attached to her arms pummeled her. Phoenix was still off-balance when this onslaught began, but she soon regained her composure.

"Pathetic fools! Your powers are nothing to me! Prepare to meet your gods! Your leader sends you to your death and so I shall oblige him rightly. Good manners will bring this universe together you know," Phoenix laughed sadistically as she deflected Starbolt's energy and absorbed Manta's. Then with her telekinesis she easily flung Manta and Starbolt into each other at a speed of 45 mph knocking them both out cold.

As Phoenix watched this display with a smile the Imperial Guard's small man, Fang crept up on the redheaded woman and pounced on her back claws tearing through her flesh. He kept slashing, but there was no response from the Phoenix. It was as if she didn't even notice that Fang was there.

"Pathetic little one! For you to even challenge me is laughable! I ought to… AAHHH!" Phoenix shrieked in pain. Oracle was waiting for her to notice Fang so her mind would be vulnerable to attack. Phoenix's mind was like shattered glass. She had been attached to her host for so long that her mind was fragile and highly unstable.

"Oracle when will you learn that your telepathy will never be greater than mine!" Phoenix proclaimed as her head lit up in a blazing yellow light. The co-leader of the Imperial Guard fell to the ground in pure agony. Her mind was on fire and her whole world went black. The Phoenix cackled wildly seeing the sight of three Imperial Guardsmen falling. She began to look around for Fang, but could find no sign of him.

"Sibyl!" Gladiator cried out as he rammed into Phoenix's back sending her into the ground creating a small crater. "Earthquake do it now!"

The gray man with a large cranium that stood over Phoenix's crater let out a vibration blast from his hands that sent rocks crashing into Phoenix's unmoving body. Fang ran up quickly to the crater and placed a device on to the spot where Phoenix was covered with rocks. A pink shield rose around the place. Phoenix was contained…for now.

Silver Surfer rose from the dug out he was hiding in to avoid the Phoenix. His once silver frame had a ding to it from all the dust being on him. The Surfer was not a man that hid and it agonized him to watch his Imperial Guard being flogged around. Especially to see his love Oracle nearly killed by the mad woman. It took all his strength of will to keep himself from lashing out in anger against the Phoenix.

"Imperial Guard move out! Gladiator I want you to stay behind and help the second wave. Second wave prepare yourself for combat!"

As Silver Surfer said this seven Avengers rose from their dug out holes. Hawkeye, the strong yet uncompassionate leader. Ultron, the robot that loved and the robot that loved him back Alkhema. The "son" of Ultron, the amazing Vision. X-51, the Vision's best and only true friend. Lastly there was the Hulk and Orka, a former Atlantean criminal. Each one knew deep down inside that not all of them were going to walk away from this battle let alone leave it unscathed.

"Avengers Assemble! Vision I want you to turn to your highest density and head for the sky. Take Ultron along for the ride with you! You know the rest of this battle plan. Hulk and Alkhema whenever Phoenix busts out I want you to hit her fast and hard. X-51 and Orka hang back till both Hulk and Alkhema are either dead or totally exhausted. As for myself I'll try and do some long range attacks, but if necessary I will get up close and personal. Gladiator just help wherever you can," Hawkeye commanded as he pointed to each one of his teammates positions. They all followed his orders with a fluid grace. Clint was pleased because as of late the Avengers had been in a downward spiral. Maybe they realized just how serious this battle was. He surely knew how serious it was. He was expecting maybe two or three Avengers to die today. He hoped they were Ultron and Alkhema because he absolutely hated lovebirds, but of course he wasn't going to let the media know that.

Silver Surfer after seeing that Hawkeye was doing a good job headed back to his hole. He wanted to be on the cruiser with Oracle, but he was a solider of the empire and he did whatever Empress Deathbird asked of him no matter what the stake or cost to him was. He sometimes wondered if Havok was right about being just a common lackey for the Empress. Maybe he was just upset that he had to sit back and watch his Imperial Guard lose in the last battle he would ever see them fight. Just as more thoughts and complaints were passing through the mind of Silver Surfer the pink shield containing the Phoenix bust open. She was free and she was angry. Her look was a mix of anger and confusion at seeing her new opponents.

"HAHAHA! I see your strategy now Surfer! Fine I can wait till you come in the last group. You obviously think you are better than the rest of these pathetic mortals so I will give you chance to show if you truly are all you act as if you are," Phoenix laughed smugly. Her hair swung wildly from her telekinesis playing with it showing her true insanity. It seemed the crazier she became the more her powers increased. Her body spun in circles because she was in ecstasy at the number of lives she would claim today. The feast of screams would begin soon.

Black energy spun wildly in the eyes of Phoenix. She was powering up to attack the Avengers below her. Her body began to quiver from the amount of energy she was producing. Then a whizzing sound came from the air. Two objects hit Phoenix at such a fast speed it sent here ramming into the ground creating yet another crater for her to reside in.

"Who dares!" Phoenix yelled enraged as she threw Ultron and Vision off her body with great force. She didn't even release how much telekinesis she had hit them with. Both Vision and Ultron literally flew out of the crater in a split second. They had been knocked into outer space heading to who knows where if they survived.

"Ultron nooo!" Alkhema yelled as she saw her only true love thrown into space by the insane Phoenix. "Bitch die!"

With this declaration from Alkhema energy bombarded itself on Phoenix. The Phoenix simply shrugged this off with a wave of her hand. The energy was nothing to Phoenix. She was growing much more powerful. As she slowly rose out of the crater she gripped all of the Avengers by the throat with her telekinesis. Just as she was about to snap their necks a yellow beam hit her in the back. The Avengers fell to the ground hardly able to breath, at least the ones who could breath.

"Step off bitch!" Havok roared his hand still smoking from the blast. To his left were Elektra and Scotty. To his right were the Fantastic Four and Polaris. The third wave had arrived a little early and Silver Surfer was none to happy about it.

"No Havok! Not now! What are you doing?" Silver Surfer hissed to himself. The plan had gone all to shit now and the Surfer wasn't very good at improvising.

"Pitiful insults from even more pitiful creatures! I will be eating your flesh before this night is over!" Phoenix screamed in utter disgust at the sight of these pitiful mortals trying to best her. The one who had shot her in the back had a stern look on his and then slowly it turned into a grin.

"Hit it Scotty!" Havok yelled at his son. The boy's whole body went tense. His eyes were a dazzling red and the energy spurted from them like bottle rockets. The rocks around Scotty began to rise up from the ground and float around his body as if they were a protective shield.

"Boy why do you…ARGHH!" Phoenix reeled back in pain. She was trying to fight the boy back. Oracle had been a temporary nuisance, but this boy was a true challenge. How could such a child have such awesome power? He was actually beating the Phoenix though she would never admit to it.

"NEVER!" Phoenix yelled in agony as a blast came from her body that rocked the very moon. It was blinding to the heroes especially Clint who had cybernetic implants that increased his sight. None of them had time to yell though because the blast hit with the fury of a tsunami. When it was over Scotty was on the ground bloodied along with his unmoving father. Polaris, She-Hulk and Hulk all had broken arms, but they were far better off than the dead Reed, Victor, Hawkeye and Orka. Elektra, Human Torch and Gladiator got away with a few scrapes and bruises, but they were all still unconscious.

All the while Silver Surfer watched clutching the ground he was hiding in as the blast went off. He had to at least in some degree follow the plan even if others went renegade. Now was the time though. Phoenix had exhausted a great deal of energy and she was open to attack. He could only hope she wasn't close to her full power levels. He slowly materialized the Ultimate Nullifier in her hands and slowly he rose from out of his whole so the Phoenix wouldn't hear him in her mad episode. He moved closer and closer to Phoenix with the intent to kill on his mind. His finger etched across the trigger just waiting to be pulled. He knew he was going to die today and part of him didn't want to and maybe that's why he hesitated. That hesitation was all Phoenix needed.

The Silver Surfer in an instant found the Phoenix only three feet away from him. Her smile was one of pure, wicked evil. She pushed her lips together slowly and blew. The Surfer was blown away and knocked out cold next to a waking Havok.

"Oh shit," Havok cursed under his lips at seeing the sight of all his comrades having been defeating. Then with immense pain he turned his head to look at the Surfer. The Ultimate Nullifier was in his hands and the Phoenix was still around. Alex knew this was his entire fault. If he wasn't so damn rash and impatient maybe Norrin's plan might have worked. Havok knew what he had to do. His bruised hand reached out slowly and grasped the Ultimate Nullifier out of Silver Surfer's hand. There was no hesitation in Havok because deep down inside he knew he was meant to do this and he had the strangest feeling he was finally going home.

"Bye bye you damn psycho!" Havok yelled out as he pulled the trigger and his world went black. All the while a man of great power watched this selfless act and he watched the death of the Phoenix at least for now.

Epilogue One 

I'm the Watcher. Today I watched one of the more spectacular battles to take place on this tiny planet today, but I could not watch forever. The hero Havok does not helm from this world. He is of another and he deserved to go home. It was the least I could do for him. Besides when he gets home his destiny awaits him. He will learn of it soon enough.

Epilogue Two 

Reed Richards thought he was dead, but he was far worse. He arose slowly from the pile of rubble he was buried under. As he wiped off debris off his arm he realized it no longer had the metallic texture of his suit. Instead of having his cybernetic suit on he was wearing a suit of jet black. Slow realization began to dawn upon him. With horror and terror in his eyes he looked down at his chest to see a flaming bird. The Phoenix had chosen him. When he looked back up his eyes were ablaze in a dazzling yellow.

"You really know how to pick them hosts Phoenix," a man or something more along the lines of a demon laughed. His cloak flapped around him wildly as if there was a great deal of wind on the Moon, which of course there wasn't.

"Mephisto I presume. What do you want of the immortal Phoenix?" he said with an annoyed tone.

"Why your servitude of course cosmic one!" Mephisto smirked. Phoenix laughed almost as if she was insulted by Mephisto comment. Phoenix stopped laughing as red smoke enveloped him. He began to gag and fell to the floor his eyes bloodshot.

"I believe a thousand demons possessing you at once might be enough to subdue you. Welcome to my kingdom Phoenix. High Evolutionary will be pleased with this development," Mephisto said as he cloak stretched out to envelop Phoenix and with a swipe of his hand they were gone.

Author Notes 

**Well, let me say right off the bat I'm going to miss Ryan Jent writing this title sorely. I loved the way he wrote this book and I can only hope I did justice to his Phoenix story. Let me say though that this book will be different in a whole lot of different ways from the mainstream MU. **

**Oh and a big shot-out to Dino for helping me develop ideas for this title and to Mike Shirely for giving me tips and reading tidbits of this issue and for Ryan Krupenski for hyping me up and demanding he receive the issue as soon as it was done. Love all of ya. Peace. **


	2. Chapter 2

The New Guard

Momentum was wearing a suit of the first time in months. Of course he would wear a clown suit if it meant being respectful to his dead friends. Same felt rather weird in his seat because he was sitting next to the wife of his mentor, Riot. Cecilia Cassidy held a somber look, as did Elektra and Polaris, who were sitting behind her. Those three women had lost more friends in the last few weeks than most people lost in a lifetime. He especially felt for little Scotty, who was on Elektra's lap. He had lost both of his parents in a short span of time. Sam couldn't imagine that happening to himself though it almost did. He managed to stop it from happening, but the cost was his sister. As Reverend Graydon Creed stepped up to the caskets of the many dead; Sam rose from his seat because it was time for him to speak. He could only say what he felt deep inside.

"Today we have come to honor friends. They were all women and men of honor despite their very human flaws. We sometimes make heroes out to be gods and we forget just how human they truly are, but ladies and gentlemen though these fallen may not be gods… they are some of the most selfless and loving people I've ever known. I think Brute use to say it best…"

Six Weeks Later

This is going to be one of the most stressful days of my life. Since I'm the only surviving member of the Six it's my duty to reform the team with me as leader. Let's just put it this way. Try-outs are going to be hell! At least I got Elektra around to help me keep a grip on things and Lorna gave me some tips on how to handle try-outs since she assembled her all female X-Men team two weeks back. Man-Killer would definitely have a hard time fighting them.

Six's Danger Room

Jubilee walked through the crowd of her heroes and wannabes as best as she could handle. She just wished Momentum would pick to her to be on the team and get it over with. She already knew she was good enough and there was no doubt in her mind about it. There was no way he couldn't pick her to be part of the Six. She was a member of the X-Men, X-Force and she had a successful solo career. Her experience was vast to say the least.

As Jubilee was about to go to the first part of the try-outs an Asian woman in her about her early 30's approached her. The woman held a gleaming smile upon her face. Her hair shimmered just as much as her smile did. She gave Jubes a hug much to her surprise.

"It's nice to see you too Infectia. So how's Thunderbird doing?" Jubilee asked still entrapped in Infectia's embrace.

"You know John. He was too lazy to come and try out," Infectia lied. She purposely didn't tell John about the try-outs so he wouldn't meet up with Jubilee who she knew would be here.

"Figures the big lummox never wants to do anything," Jubilee giggled. Infectia joined in her laughter.

Meanwhile across the room two people who never had any association with the X-Men in nearly any form were talking about old times. There was Phase, a woman not sure of her identity, and there was Blink, Harlem's ninja as she was called often.

"Remember that time we had to take down Moongoblin! God I can't believe I tripped over the stairs," Blink laughed.

"Oh yeah that was hilarious now that I think back on it! You know Blink I never got the chance to thank you. You helped me find out who my real parents were. The sad thing is I don't know which name to use; Kitty Pryde or Maria Boudreaux," Kitty laughed weakly. Blink's laughter turned into a hoarse cough.

"Phase you shouldn't really thank me. I mean Stick did most of the work. He knew your dad well and I guess he could tell a family resemblance."

"But Stick's dead and so I'm thanking the next best person and that's you because you helped me accept the truth when I didn't want to hear it."

Suddenly a robust, handsome man in his late 20's butted into the two women's conversation with a swipe of his hand. The eyes of Blink and Phase fell instantly upon Christopher Aaronson also known as King Bedlam. He slowly backed off the two women once he saw their eyes were full of fury.

"Easy ladies. I was just playing around with you! Just think I about the time I saved you two from the Red King. Hey stop looking at me like that! Okay! Okay! I can catch a hint. Sheesh!" King Bedlam cried as he stomped off at his failed attempts at getting a date with Blink.

While this little exchange of glances was going on six mutant heroes were playing the game of Uno. Sauron held a hand full of green cards, Barrage held a hand full of different colored ones and fives, Jesse Bedlam had a bunch of lame reds expect for two wild cards, Hazard was carrying nothing but skips and a few numbered blues, Bonesmasher had so many dang cards she could hardly keep track of them, and Beef Kid just happened to be blessed in that he had only one card left.

"You're going down Beef Kid!" Jesse yelled jubilantly as he smacked down a Wild Draw Four card. Beef Kid's face turned red with anger. Sauron cawed loudly at the sight of anger upon this fragile boy's face. Beef Kid shot Sauron a dirty look and continued to play his hand.

"Do you want to get rough child!" Sauron roared as he knocked over the table the six mutants were playing Uno at and lunged for the boy. Jesse shot him with an EMP blast taking him down.

"Sorry guys Karl here sometimes has episodes that he still learning to overcome, but believe he has made a lot of progress," Jesse said as he picked up Sauron on his shoulders and walked out of the try-out area.

Moonstar was momentarily distracted by this display by Sauron and it gave Sunspot the opportunity to land his final punch on Dani knocking her out cold. "Rich snob," Dani muttered before she passed out into unconsciousness.

Sunspot had thought that these so-called try-outs were going to be a lot harder, but of course he had underestimated the organization of the Six. Maybe Momentum wasn't such a good leader as Roberto had previously thought he was.

"Man can you believe that guy? What would a millionaire be doing in a place like this?" Jubilee asked of Infectia.

"He's probably just doing it for kicks Jube. You know how rich folks are. I mean look at Lord Plunder. The guy puts his body to extremes just for the thrill of it."

"Uggh! That's just disturbingly sick. Well, I guess I'm up next for this "Arena Test" so wish me luck," Jubilee exclaimed as she bent over and gave Infectia a hug. If she only knew the woman was hoping that she would be beaten so bad that she would be too ugly for Thunderbird to ever be interested in her.

A Few Hours Later

I had been in this stinking office for about two hours. Going over each and every person who tried out statistics. I've come to a decision though I'm sure Elektra will not in the least agree on some. But this is my team and I've got to do what is right.

Well, here I go. As soon as I go out of this door there will be about sixty heroes waiting for me to tell them who's on the Six. I just hope no riots start or something. This base costs too damn much to start and try to make repairs anytime soon. I mean a castle isn't a cheap thing.

As I step out onto the platform I can feel everyone's eyes on me. I clear my throat so they can hear me loud and clear. Ain't nothing worse than a leader with a small voice.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen let me say that it has been a pleasure working with all of you, but only five of you will make it on this team today. These five are the best of the best. They excel in almost every area of the try-outs. These are the people who are part of the new Six; Blink, Phase, Sunspot, Sauron and Moonstar. People give the new Six a big round of applause."

Down below Jubilation Lee refused to applaud for anyone who would put a psycho like Sauron on his team. It was obvious that Momentum already had his team picked out before the try-outs even started. Everyone knows the only reason Momentum put Sunspot on his team was because he's rich and has resources. Though Jubilee did find the millionaire boy to be quite charming.

Brazil

"Trust me Legion you won't be making the wrong mistake by joining us. The High Evolutionary already has Mephisto, the Reavers, Gamemaster and Adversary on our side."

"Why should I believe anything you have to say Saul?" Legion questioned.

"You don't, but if you want power then you will join us!"

"So be it then. I'll join you, but if there is any funny business I will personally rip you limb from tiny limb and then I'll put your organs in alphabetical order. Got it? Good." Legion said with a wicked smile.

The floating old Chinese man trembled in fear at this because he knew very well that Legion was capable of doing this horrible and gory deed.

Egpyt

Apocalypse sat high on his throne with his eight Horsemen surrounding him. Exodus was covered in armor made of bones symbolizing his role as Death. Thor's armor was golden, yet he had a black skull in the middle of his helmet and shield symbolizing his role as War.

Plague's face was blistered and full of boils showing her role as Pestilence and Vessel was emaciated showing his role as Famine. Shatterstar was completely naked and his body was full of tattoos and scars. His body was muscular and imposing and etched in his forehead was the word Wrath.

Sunfire's body was on constantly on fire almost as if he was a living sun about to bubble over. Everywhere he went he bought Doom. Venus was dressed in sultry clothes and her stance was one that could turn a man on in a heartbeat and fill them with Lust.

The last horseman was second after Death. The Shiar woman was probably the most deadly because she had chosen to be one. Lilandra's skin was a shiny ebony color and her eyes were a deep crimson. Her hair was pure white. She had become Evil itself.

These nine powerful beings looked down upon the pathetic form of Frogman as he addressed them about joining the ranks of the High Evolutionary.

"This is truly an awesome deal grand Apocalypse. My master already has many allies that stand by him. If you join he promises he will allow you to eliminate the weak in whatever fashion you choose. This offer is once in a lifetime," Frogman said weakly his legs shaking wildly from fear of being in front of nine of the most powerful beings on the planet.

"HA! Boy do you not realize I will live a thousand lifetimes! I ought to crush you like a bug right now for even wasting my time with your pathetic chatter. And your master, High Evolutionary, is a fool if he doesn't think I don't know who he really is! Tell him two things low one; I know who is he and he can throw his offer into the pits of Hades because that's the only place it'll have merit to me! Now go!" Apocalypse bellowed loudly his voice echoing throughout his throne room.

Frogman couldn't stop himself from screaming as he leaped out of Apocalypse's abode. The Horsemen laughed wildly at this sight. The urge to kill this weak man was almost too great for them to hold back. After Frogman made his last leap out of the base Lilandra sat upon her master's lap.

"High Lord does this mean that we will be fighting alongside the heroes when the time comes?" Evil asked as she stroked her master's chest.

"Yes Evil we will fight with the heroes because my rivalry with this High Evolutionary is far more aggressive and has last much longer than my one with the heroes."

"Should I be waking the Dark Riders then?" War asked as he bowed before his master. Apocalypse nodded his head and pointed the way to where the chambers of the Dark Riders were.

"What of the Pale Riders?" Sunfire asked quickly. He had chosen the Pale Riders just as Thor had assembled the Dark Riders. Ever since that time there had been a minor rivalry between the two on which team was better. Apocalypse smiled and nodded at Sunfire as well.

Doom looked at the chambers of each of his Pale Riders. Bastion. Chamber. Deadpool. Emplate. Kylun. Each had a spark of potential evil in them that they stood out like beacons to Sunfire. He believed he had chosen his riders well and that they and not the Dark Riders would lead Apocalypse's armies to glory.

War gazed in pride at the chambers of his Dark Riders. Sif. Balder. Namor. Moon Knight and the recently added addition of Marrow. Some were the former friends of Thor. One was a former enemy and the others had impressed War with their fighting prowess. His selections would bring glory and honor to Apocalypse and they would bring chaos to the flatscan world.

Author's Notes 

**To be honest I really didn't want to do a try-out issue, but for everything I had planned to fall in place it was a necessary evil. One good thing that came out of this though is that I've begun to establish a lot people's places in this universe, which is what I need to do to really get rolling in this universe. In issues to come you will see some M2K exclusive characters appearing in the Mutant X universe. (Anyone remember Payne from X-Men Alpha?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Returns**

High Evolutionary's Orbital Base

High Evolutionary stroked his hand against the stasis chamber of the believed dead heroine, Britannica. Frogman was by his master's side strangely intrigued by the High Evolutionary's behavior.

"It was a stroke of pure genius my lord. Making the heroes think Britannica was burned to ashes by Phoenix with your psychic powers. Of course you could have just made them all forget she even existed," Frogman laughed.

"That would have been too difficult and time-consuming Eugene. I just want people to think she's dead so I can do with her as I please," High Evolutionary smiled as she stared into the closed eyes of the British woman. He would have her back after all this time. The only difference was this time she was never going to escape.

Six Castle

Elektra sat at her desk meticulously working at the adoption papers. If everything went according to plan Scotty would be her son. She knew that was what Madylene and Havok would have wanted.

Her pen worked through the boring details of the paper and suddenly a gust of wind blew on her neck. She stood up quickly out of her seat and looked around her room. Her closet door was open.

"Who's there?" Elektra asked. Just as she pulled out her sais from underneath her desk a golden glimmer shined in her eye. He was here, but why? He had left her years ago.

"Adam Warlock come on out of there," Elektra smiled trying to hide her resentment and regret. A golden man returned her smile as he stepped out of the closet. His black cloak dragged behind him as he approached a nervous and cautious Elektra.

"I've come to warn you my love."

"Warn me of what Adam? And please don't call me love because I don't think you know what that means," Elektra said as she noticed a green emerald almost imbedded in Adam's forehead. That wasn't there when he left.

"The High Evolutionary has gathered allies and he is planning to invade and conquer the Earth. And why are you so harsh with me? I had plenty of good reasons to leave. I promise you I never wanted to leave you," Warlock pleaded as he moved closer to Elektra. She in return backed away from him.

"Why couldn't you have taken me with you and why do you choose to come back now?"

"Because I have a lot to make up for Elektra and I want to start right now," Adam Warlock said as he bent over and kissed her. Elektra wanted to stop him. She wanted to fight back, but her body could only kiss him hungrily. She realized now that she lusted for Adam. She wanted him more than she had realized. She wasn't going to wait for him to make the first move.

"Oh that's just not right," Adam smiled as he realized where she was moving her hand. He didn't come her intent on making love, but it was a nice bonus.

Six Conference Room

The Six sat around the TV screen watching the carnage unfold. It was footage from earlier in the day about how the Brotherhood had started numerous riots throughout the country by releasing some type of anger toxin amongst the people.

"It's unexplainable! It seems that just suddenly out of nowhere people began to fight and riot amongst the streets! It all started with some strange gas spreading itself for these attacks. I'll report more as more information comes in. This is Rene Xavier with CNN," the young woman said as Momentum turned off the T.V.

"This situation is serious people. We'll be heading to Brazil ASAP, but first I've got to give you a run-down on the Brotherhood. Cerebro activate the Brotherhood files."

As Sam said this holographic images of five Brotherhood members appeared, in 3-D form, in front of the Six. One was a short, bald Mexican and next to him was a young Puerto Rican woman. To the right of the Mexican was a very tall and fat Asian man. Then there was a man who looked like a tiger/human hybrid. The last member of the Brotherhood was a familiar and intimate face to one person in that room. It was Paige Guthrie, the sister of Momentum.

"Cerebro activate the file on my sister," Momentum commanded. All eyes were on him in an instant. "Yes, my sis is a member of the Brotherhood. I figured I'd get that out into the open from the very beginning."

"Neat and discreet. Just how I like it," Sunspot smiled at Sam's revelation to the team. Phase understood what it was like to have a sibling opposed against you. Belladonna hated her after the death of their father. Blink could see the look of sorrow upon Phase's face and she patted her friend's back softly.

Husk 

Real Name: Paige Guthrie 

Age: 17 

Powers: Able to "husk" her skin and have different compositions of skin. (Ex. Adamantium) 

"Any questions about her?" Sam asked. Everyone shook his or her heads. Except for Sunspot who always seemed to have something to say.

"I think we should look at all the profiles and then ask questions if that's alright with you fearless leader?"

Momentum smiled trying to hide his annoyance at Sunspot's arrogance. Most city boys Sam knew always had a high almighty attitude. When he was being trained by Riot in the New Mutants Sunfire was stuck up, but that was before Apocalypse had gotten to him. "Alright Mr. DaCosta whatever you want. Cerebro run the rest of the files."

Black Locus 

Real Name: Juan Valenzuela 

Age: 24 

Powers: Can emit large amounts of dangerous radiation from his body and he can create dense balls of light he calls fireflies. He uses these more often since the radiation he emits can sometimes affect him. 

Lift 

Real Name: Maria Hernandez 

Age: 22 

Powers: Mid-level telekinesis and the ability to control the biological functions of other people's bodies, but only by touch. Used to use this power to increase orgasms while she was an X-Rated actress. 

Tigris 

Real Name: Unknown 

Age: 575 

Powers: An External with the ability to control animals. After genetic manipulation by Sinister; Tigris gained his feline appearance and the abilities that came along with it. 

At the instance Cerebro mentioned Sinister's name Momentum cringed. In death Essex had caused more harm than in his life. Sam knew this best of all because the burden he carried as a result of Sinister's death weighed on his soul everyday. It was a floodgate just waiting to be unleashed, but he had to hold it back everyday with all of the might and will within him.

Unforgiving 

Real Name: Tenin Chaozu 

Age: 34 

Powers: Extremely strong (near Hulk level), sonic scream and he can change his body into solid steel 

As Cerebro ended its entries the holographic images faded away into nothingness. All of the Six were impressed by the collection of power in the Brotherhood except for Sunspot. He had dealt with things much more tough in life than a few psycho mutants. Of course that's the reason he joined the Six for. He wanted to fight these out of control people so he would have some reprieve from the business world he was constantly entrapped in.

"Alright now that you guys got the lowdown suit up and meet in the hangar in ten minutes. Oh and one last thing before you leave. I want you all to fight my sister as hard as you would against any other foe. Show her and me no sympathy because right now we can ill afford it."

"Momentum should I tell Elektra about us leaving?" Phase asked. She had befriended Elektra in her past few days here and she had grown a fondness for her.

"Nah let Elektra be. She's still filling out those papers so she can adopt Scotty. She probably needs her private time anyway right now."

Brazil

The Brotherhood stood before the Six with their teeth gritted for battle. Each one was poised to take on whomever they could. This battle was going to be theirs because they refused to be locked in Xavier Asylum again.

"Step down Brotherhood or things are going to get real ugly real quick," Momentum said authoritatively as possible. His sister, Husk, was far from impressed.

"Why should we do that Sam when we can have so much more fun beating you all to a pulp?"

"Paige why do you fight me?" Sam asked pleadingly. Husk could see his eyes were full of sorrow and regret, but she didn't care in the slightest.

"The same reason you fight me Sam. Isn't that obvious? Or maybe you just want everything to go back to the way it was? Grow up Sam! This is the present and not the past so I suggest you learn to deal with it. Either put up or shut up!"

"Alright Sis! Your wish is my command. Six let's handle these clowns!" Sam ordered. He hated this. Every damn part of it! Why did he have to fight his sister? Why did he ever lead X-Force into that rotten base? The worst part of this whole situation was that he could bring his sister back to the light, but it would reveal his darkest secret and he could never bear to have that revealed. He knew deep down in his heart that was the only way to free his sister, but Momentum's soul just kept trying to find some other impossible way.

"Too much thinking and not enough action brother!" Husk exclaimed as she punched Momentum in the stomach with an Adamantium fist. The air wheezed out of Sam's chest leaving him breathless. He fell to the Brazilian floor with a hard thud. Husk laughed at the unmoving body and began to kick it…repeatedly.

Sunspot saw this display from across the battlefield, but decided not to intervene. Most Externals healed faster than your average mutant anyhow. Who Roberto was focused on though was the leader of the Brotherhood, Black Locus. The man was 5'3 and was extremely skinny, but his radiation powers and "fireflies" were nothing to laugh at. Of course Sunspot felt the same way about his powers.

"No one attacks Brazil! Ever!" Sunspot yelled as he began to try and ram into the leader form the sky, but before he could get to his destination he was stopped in mid-air. Lift was responsible for that. Roberto couldn't wait to ring her tiny neck, but he wouldn't have time to do that as he was flung into a tree.

Meanwhile across the battlefield Blink was fighting against Tigris. She easily had the advantage in this battle because she was moving quicker than Tigris could handle. This battle was going to be a synch and maybe then she could help Sunspot out.

"Stop teleporting insolent child!" Tigris yelled impatiently. Blink laughed to herself and she responded to Tigris in kind.

"Well this insolent child is kicking your sorry tail!"

Just as she finished her comment a furry paw grabbed her leg and slammed her into the ground. Blink instantly was knocked unconscious. Tigris roared in victory. He leaned down to the unmoving Blink and whispered in her ear.

"Too much chatter young one. Improve and maybe you might actually pose a threat to me next time."

Phase watched this display and became angered at the sight of her best friend being beaten by this feline freak. She slowly crept up behind Tigris, but before she could execute her plan a large number of birds attacked her. Phase only had time to disappear into the ground to prevent the birds from tearing at her flesh.

Unfortunately for Sauron he was having the same kind of luck fighting against Unforgiven. The Asian man was throwing large boulders at Sauron hoping to knock him out of the sky. Sauron was hoping that he could stay in the sky long enough to exhaust Unforgiven because though the man had incredible strength he didn't exactly have incredible endurance.

"Come down from there little lizard!" Unforgiven yelled in a very strong Asian accent. Sauron was slightly amused by the man's accent, but he was not at all amused at the rock that tore through his wing. He hadn't expected Unforgiven to start throwing smaller rocks at a much faster pace.

Karl let out a deafening screech as he fell to the ground. Green blood was pouring from the large tear in his wing. He had to get back up, but there was no way possible he was going to. He couldn't stand by and watch the Brotherhood beat the Six one by one.

His eyes looked up hoping that Unforgiven was not over him and he got his wish. What he did see though were seven women descending from the sky each with a green shield around their bodies. The X-Men had arrived. Sauron wasn't sure whether that was a bad or good thing.

"What do these puny women think they can do?" Unforgiven asked as he laughed loudly to himself. Women weren't even considered viable were he came from let alone fighters.

"They were probably planning to do something like this!" Phase screamed as she rose out of the ground. She stuck a near intangible stick into his abdomen and then solidified it. She made sure to separate the molecules just right so she wouldn't cause an explosion the size of New York. Matter occupying the same space could do that.

"Arggh! You stupid whore!" Unforgiven shrieked in a mixture of agony and anger as he grabbed Phase by her hair and threw her into the X-Man, Magma knocking them both out.

Before Polaris could order own her teammates any further Black Locus, Drift and Tigris stood beside a hurting Unforgiven. Husk was soon to follow. She was covered in blood. It was the blood of her brother. The look upon her face was one of pure joy. She had enjoyed beating her brother a pulp and she knew she could do it as long as she wanted to because Sam was immortal. Husk probably would still be beating him right now if it hadn't of been for Unforgiven screwing up.

"Just because you beat the Six doesn't mean you stand a chance against us! Feral and Fatale handle Tigris. Dazzler and Meltdown finish off Drift. Wanda handle the leader and I'll be there to assist you shortly after I get done with Husk over here," Polaris commanded with a strong sense of presence.

"More lambs to the slaughter. Come on then X-Men and try to beat us," Black Locus said as he launched off a hundred of his "fireflies". The X-Men scattered at the approach of the blasts. One hit Dazzler in the back of her leg blowing her appendage off. She fell to the ground writhing in agony. Another hit Polaris and destroyed her magnetic shield. The strain of that happening was so intense that she fell to the ground with her nose, ears and eyes overflowing with blood. Meltdown was busy trying to deflect the "fireflies" so she could protect her friends Wanda and Fatale who were on the ground convulsing wildly courtesy of Lift.

Feral managed to escape most of the "fireflies" and she launched herself at the member of the Brotherhood she most identified with, Tigris. Her claws were outstretched and her teeth were grinding together anxious for blood. Over her head she could hear birds, but she didn't pay much mind to them. She would later wish she had as they descended on her ripping and tearing through her skin and fur.

Tigris grinned at this display before him, but he wasn't going to be able to watch it in his entirety because a sharp pink blade entered his stomach. He fell to the ground unable to cry out. His insides felt as if they were rearranging themselves.

"Did you really think your one little slam would be enough to take me out? You must not realize I was raised by one of the foremost experts on martial arts in the planet. Well, too bad you found it out too late. Enjoy being rearranged into a mess of…well I don't know. Just enjoy it," Blink laughed to herself at her threat gone wrong.

The birds surrounding Feral flew off in different directions leaving the woman a bloodied mess much like many on that battlefield today. Blink at seeing this decided it was time to end this battle quickly.

"Dang it I don't want to do this, but I have to!" Blink shouted as she closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Black Locus and Drift's bodies suddenly began to glow a bright pink as did Unforgiven, Tigris, and Husk. Clarice let out a sigh of relief as the Brotherhood disappeared to their intended destination. Maybe being at the South Pole would keep them out of trouble for a while.

Six Castle

Elektra and Adam Warlock just stared at each other deeply as they lay in her bed. They had a world of things to say to each other, but they could only stare. Elektra wanted to tell Adam how much she missed him and that her life didn't seem totally complete without him. Adam wanted to tell Elektra how much he wanted her to be a part of his life forever, but he wasn't sure how she would react. Finally though Elektra managed to ask a question.

"Will you be staying?"

The emotion in her voice made Adam realize then and there that he had a good thing with this woman. He regretted everyday not coming back for her all those years ago, but now he would finally be able to make her happy.

"Yes of course I'm staying. I won't leave the love of my life to fight a maniac like High Evolutionary all alone. I left you behind once and I'm damn sure not doing it again."

The only thing Elektra could do was smile. Despite all that had happened in the past few weeks she finally had a glimmer of hope and sometimes a glimmer could turn into a blazing light.

Author's Notes 

**Alright with this issue I tried to establish with this issue that nothing and no one is off-limits from getting their asses handed to them. That's my promise to you guys. Everyone and anyone can get injured severely or killed in this series and I'm deadly serious. And trust me I'm just getting started. Also if you notice Moonstar was missing in this issue? Where is she at? Read more and find out soon enough. **


	4. Chapter 4

The Only Resolution is War Pt. 1 

Egypt

Apocalypse had sat upon his throne for a day straight. Lilandra knew whenever he did this he was great in thought. It was most likely about the High Evolutionary situation though she had thought the High Lord would be above worrying about such pitiful matters, but of course he heard what she now believes to be her pitiful cries of help to kill her brother, D'Ken. Finally the High Lord rose out of his seat and called his Horsemen to him.

"Who will be our emissary to the heroes?" Lust asked as stroked her body slightly. She was always in a constant mood of being… well very sexual. She had to fight to control it herself so her powers were much more potent on other people. No one has ever been able to resist her powers expect for the former Weapon X agent, Mystique.

"All of you will be my emissaries just to different groups. Doom I want you to head to Six Castle since you use to work with Momentum in Cassidy's New Mutants. Since the X-Men are now at Six Castle as well you'll have two groups to convince. Death I want you to go to the Hellfire Club since you helped Roderick Worthington overcome the Shadow King possessing him. War and Wrath I'll need you to make allies of the Defenders since you both have had dealings with them. Pestilence and Famine to the Morlocks you will go. Finally Lust the Avengers will be yours to deal with. Now go and don't return until you have done as I asked!" Apocalypse roared loudly. The Horsemen simply bowed unshaken by his voice and left his abode in great haste.

Out from behind Apocalypse's throne came Ozymandias. His body shimmered in the light. He had long served Apocalypse and had almost become equals. He was the closest thing Apocalypse had to a friend.

"Well, Apocalypse are you sure they will be able to convince the heroes to work with one of their worst foes?"

"Ozymandias you are the only one of my servants I allow to call me Apocalypse. Lilandra may gain that honor one day, but until that time I suggest you don't stretch your freedom with me. To answer your question yes I have faith in my Horsemen. Almost as much faith as I have that I will defeat the Prophesied," Apocalypse smiled. Ozymandias knew that his master wanted to know if he had any visions.

"Yes my lord I have news to speak of. The gatherer of the Prophesied, Adam Warlock is here on Earth and he will remain here for a while to come. Also I have had a vision of another member of the Prophesied. He's the one called Spider-Man I believe," Ozymandias said looking away from his master. He was lying of course. He couldn't allow his master to ascend to ultimate power by defeating the Prophesied. He knew too well what Apocalypse would do with that kind of power yet, he didn't want to see the man who he owed everything to die. There had to be a way to have it both ways; to save Apocalypse and stop him all at once. There just had to be a way.

"Excellent my friend."

Six Castle

"How are they doing doc?" a bandaged Blink asked the team's new resident doctor, John Sublime.

"Momentum's hurt pretty badly, but his healing abilities will pull him through. Phase has few broken ribs and a concussion. She'll pull through as will everyone else, but the only two I'm worried about are Feral and Dazzler. They both suffered enormous trauma and lost a lot of blood."

"Damn! I can't believe we underestimated the Brotherhood so badly! They handed our lungs to us and easily at that," Blink said her mind so filled with fury she began to cry.

"Don't worry dear. It's not your fault. They'll be fine trust me. Xavier is sending some of his best…"

"Tell him he can keep whatever he has to offer! I don't want that man's help," Blink said as she leaned against the wall and buried her hands in her face.

"Blink why are you attacking like this? Xavier is a great man who…"

"Couldn't even show up for his best friend's funeral! He couldn't have been doing such great work that he couldn't even attend his best friend's funeral. I didn't even know Magneto very well but I came to the funeral because he was a friend of my father, Stick and you sit here and tell me Magneto is a great man," Blink criticized rudely.

"How would you feel if Phase died Blink? I honestly don't you think you would be able to bear it. If I'm correct you became a cocaine addict after the death of Stick."

"At least I would go to her damn funeral. Don't try and give me a life lesson here Elektra!" Blink yelled as she got up and close with Ms. Natchios.

"The point is child that Xavier did come to Magnus's funeral after most of you had left. He has always been a man of control and he knew he would lose it if he was around all of Magnus's friends and family," Elektra stated matter-of-factly casting a dumbfounded look upon the face of Blink.

"As I was saying Xavier will be sending us his finest doctors and medical equipment," John Sublime said with a victorious smile. Just as he was about to prepare for the arrival of Xavier's assistance a bellowing bleeping sound went off down the hallway.

"That's the intruder alarm! Cerebro identify the intruder," Elektra commanded.

Intruder is designate Sunfire also known as the Horsemen Doom 

"Damn it's just me and you I guess Blink. Are you ready to get your ass handed to you again?"

"You better be joking Elektra."

"Humor is not something that becomes me," Elektra said as she looked back on Clarice with a look that chilled young Blink to the bone.

"What about Adam?" Blink managed to mutter out.

"He's at Avengers Mansion right now trying to inform them of the situation with the High Evolutionary."

"Just great. I really don't need any more bruises," Blink sighed putting her hand to her forehead.

"I think you should be more worried about burns."

"You really know how to brighten up someone's day Elektra."

Shaw Mansion

"Surely Roderick you know that what I'm saying is true!" Death said angered.

"What I also know is that you serve one of the most evil men on Earth and that the same man also horrifically altered my older brother. So give me a good reason as to why I should believe you," Roderick Worthington exclaimed.

Death looked around the room. No Harry Leland Jr. wouldn't work. Maybe Shinobi Shaw or his sister Lillian could work. Damn he would have to do this the hard way.

"If you will allow a brief mind-link Roderick I will prove everything I say is true."

"HA! This is laughable. Do you really expect Roderick to allow you in his mind and manipulate it because that's exactly what you intend to do!" Kevin McTaggert laughed.

"Then let him perform a mind-link on me. My magic abilities will protect me from his telepathy," Gloria Fate suggested. She looked up at Exodus with a mischievous smile.

"That sounds fine to me Roderick. I really can't see any harm in it. Of course it might be fun to see Gloria being stringed along like a puppet," Candy Worthington teased.

"Roderick you are a fool if you let this mutant join with Gloria. There's no telling what he might try to do to her!" Kevin protested.

Exodus watched the faces of each one of the Hellfire Club members. All of them were reacting to his news differently, but the one that interested him the most was Harry Leland who seemed to be contemplating the situation carefully. He was a lot like his father.

"Roderick it's obvious the course of action that must be taken. We cannot allow Exodus to enter the mind of one of us for fear of manipulation, but we have to explore the validity of his news. I say you send Kevin and me to Egypt with Exodus. Would you agree to this resolution?" Harry asked. Roderick nodded his head and turned his eyes intently on Kevin. The young Irish smiled wickedly and rose from his seat prepared to follow the Horsemen of Death.

"Thank you Roderick. Follow me my two esteemed future comrades in arms," Exodus exclaimed waving his hand quickly to the direction of where his transit portal was about to form.

"That remains to be seen Horsemen," Kevin spat viciously. He didn't trust Exodus for all that was in him.

Six Castle

Dr. Sublime knew he wouldn't be able to help in fighting Doom, but possibly he could call up someone who could. He just hoped the man had kept his communicator online.

"Yes this is Forge. OH Dr. Sublime! What a lovely surprise! How may I help you?"

"Forge you've got to bring help. Doom is outside the castle and only Blink and Elektra are around to fight him! There is absolutely no way they can win! Please help us," Dr. Sublime pleaded.

"I'll be on my shortly. Forge out!"

Dr. Sublime sat in his chair somewhat relieved that help was on its way for his two friends. He just hoped it would be enough to go up against Doom. He had seen how that guy destroyed all of Arcade's Murderworlds.


	5. Chapter 5

The Only Resolution is War Pt. 2 

Doom floated outside of Six Castle waiting for some representative of either the X-Men of the Six to present themselves to him. Did he really scare these so-called elite heroes that much? It almost made him laugh out loud and that was something that he hadn't done in a very long time. Maybe these heroes weren't the kind of allies Apocalypse needed in this coming war. Doom was sure that they would be able to handle themselves without the help of the heroes, but of course his master was always a man to have his deck loaded.

Suddenly just as he was about to go into the Six Castle unannounced he felt a sharp pain in his back and he felt himself falling quickly towards the ground. His attacker had been Blink who managed to survive his blazing heats by surrounding herself with spatial energy. Before he fell into the ground Doom caught his self, but soon found the sais of Elektra heading towards his face. He had to flare up his power to melt the sais because they had been made of some heat resistant alloy.

"I did not come to make war…today," Sunfire smiled knowing that no could see since he was face was totally engulfed by plasma matter.

"Then why else would a Horsemen be here?" Elektra asked in a fighting stance. Sunfire admired Elektra's foolish bravery. She was willing to fight a living sun with her bare hands. Maybe there was hope for these heroes yet.

"I've come to warn you of the High Evolutionary's coming. He plans to bring war to this planet and Apocalypse wishes to extend an offer of temporary alliance to the X-Men and Six."

"Adam Warlock has already warned us of this threat so you can tell your boss that we'll work with him…for now," Elektra said sharply putting great emphasis on her last few words.

Doom simply bowed and flew off into the air at a tremendous speed leaving behind him a brilliant orange blaze. Blink stared in awe at this demonstration because she knew if he had wanted to he could have beaten both Elektra and herself without a second thought.

"So it seems fortune was on our side today child," Elektra said finally relaxing.

"I'm not too sure Elektra. I just got this eerie feeling that things have just started to go wrong for us and I can't shake the feeling for all my strength of will," Blink said clearly disturbed. Elektra couldn't help but to wonder just how much of what Blink was saying was true.

"Well it seems I got here too late," Forge said as he stepped out a portal created by Locus who was by his side.

"What are you two doing here!" Blink exclaimed surprised.

"When Dr. Sublime contacted me about the situation going on here I went to go get X-Force," Forge explained.

"It seems you're a few members short then my friend."

"Actually Elektra they should be on their way now," Forge smiled as he looked the direction of the arriving X-Force.

"Sorry about being late Forge, but we kinda got held up. So where's this Horseman at?" U-Go Girl asked looking around trying to find their intended target.

"He's gone. He wasn't here for a fight unbelievably."

"You've got to be kidding me Elektra? What else would a Horsemen be doing here?" Cypher asked as he walked to greet his old instructor.

"Nice to see you too Doug and you as well Takken."

"Oh yeah Elektra I'd like to introduce you to the new guy on our team, Payne," Cypher said motioning him towards Elektra. The man was about in his mid-30s and he held an ice-cold stare on his face. This was going to be Elektra's kind of man.

"I'm kinda disappointed that we didn't get a chance to fight one of these infamous Horsemen. So why was he here then exactly…Elektra isn't it?" Payne inquired. Elektra smiled to herself. He was a man straight to the point.

"Doom as he calls himself was here to warn us that the High Evolutionary is preparing an assault against the Earth…"

"You don't even have to finish the rest! So who else does Apocalypse want on his side I wonder?" Forge posed to the mutants before him.

"Who knows? Most likely the big guns like the Avengers, FF and Defenders," Payne suggested. He didn't seem to focus on the discussion at hand, but yet he seemed to be staring off into space as if he was preparing himself for the coming war. Elektra could definitely relate.

Six Castle

Elektra, Blink, Forge and X-Force sat around a large oak wood table watching the face of Adam Warlock on a television above their heads. He held an expression of fulfillment upon his golden face. The green emerald embedded in his forehead shimmered brightly.

"So I'm guessing they believed you Adam?" Elektra asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes Elektra they believed me and Lust only helped all the more to prove my

case to them."

"So we've got the support and now how does the strategizing begin?" Payne asked gruffly. Just then a graceful young woman opened the door to the large room the mutants were in. Her hair was long flowing ebony that shined in the light of the room and her skin was a wonderful shade of the lightest brown. Her body was lean and she didn't mean showing it at all. Her shorts were almost like underwear and her light blue-midriff probably would much better fit on an eight year old. The necklace and headband she wore were all a symbol of her heritage.

"Nice to see you have finally come off your leave of absence," Elektra as she stood up to greet Moonstar.

"It seems much has happened since I left and my grandfather passed on. I guess I'll just have to hook up with Cerebro and learn for myself. I will be on my way to do this now. I just wanted to let everyone know of my presence here," Moonstar explained as she walked back out of the room again.

"Like she's some queen or something just barging in her like that," Blink muttered under her breath. Cypher smiled at her sensing the jealously or maybe it was resentment for Dani not being there during the battle with the Brotherhood.

"Umm if we can get back to business please. As I was saying Apocalypse wants us all to meet him in Egypt so we can begin preparing. I'll be going to check out what this demon attack is about in Las Vegas while I await the arrival of my Infinity Watch. Over and out."

The image of Adam Warlock quickly went black. The mutants all got out of their seats and headed for the Six's hangar bay because they were heading straight for Egypt.

New York

She sat down by the white bed tears flowing from her red eyes. Her heart ached for many reasons. Most of them all having to do with the people she loved and the people she kept losing. A long time ago when she first became what she is today she thought that she had lost all emotion.

"Today is the anniversary Peter. I know that she would have wanted to be here with me, but she's gone now. The Wolverines took her away from her us as they did so many others. Kurt would have liked to say good-bye to you one last time I think, but in his heart I believe he did. He was a true hero you know. He gave his life to save young Scotty. Peter you're one of the few I've got left now! Please wake up!" Bloodstorm wept as he put her head on her comatose friend's large arm. He did not response and he never would. Ororo knew that, but she could always hope. Hope is what kept her alive in these trying times.

"Ahh ain't that sweet! Good ol Storm is bloody crying! I never thought I would see the day," a man chuckled from within the shadows. Ororo tensed up instantly both knowing and fearing that voice which came from the shadows. Another was with him as well.

"Spike you should be so lucky to see me cry instead of angry. Angelus always the quiet one I see," Bloodstorm murmured quietly preparing herself mentally for battle.

The two vampires stepped out of the shadows with which they blended so well with. Spike had on his famous crooked smile and Angelus maintained his cold stare, which he had carried for centuries. These two were more or less her mentors when her mind was out of whack trying to fight the hunger of the vampire.

"General Spike to you missy. I've been bumped up quite a bit as of late as has Angelus."

"Well, if you're so high up what do you want with me?" Bloodstorm asked. She knew Spike and Angelus well enough. They would never work for someone unless the person either had some kind of grip on them or the person was truly worthy of their respect. She had never seen the latter happen before.

"The master demands that you be bought to him immediately. Preferably alive of course Ororo so there is no need to fear. Though vampires are known to take a lot of damage," Angelus stated matter-of-factly as if the thought of ripping people to shreds no longer bothered him anymore.

"You've got to catch me first!" Bloodstorm exclaimed as she turned into mist and flew out of the open window.

"Damn it! Mephisto is going to be pissed! I told you we should have just charged her instead of trying to play these psychological games with her! She knows us both too well for that," Angelus complained.

"Ah sod off you! We'll get Bloodstorm soon enough. It should be obvious where she is going to go."

"Six Castle here we come," Angelus and in a flash two mist clouds flew out the window in pursuit of Bloodstorm.

Las Vegas

Adam Warlock flew into the city of Las Vegas to see dozens of police cops surrounding the hospital. He couldn't afford to be seen by them since the doppelganger incident that happened a few years back. To avoid the cops Warlock took off at top speed to get to the top of the hospital building. He landed with as soft a landing as possible.

The Soul Gem sensed evil in this place and Adam was worried by it, but it wasn't going to stop him from investigating the contents of the building. Looking around for a way into the building Adam finally found a way in the form of an air-conditioning vent. The stairway was mysteriously broken into rubble. Obviously someone was trying to stop anyone from entering the building.

The way down the vent was difficult especially since Adam knew he could just blast his way through, but he had to be quiet so as not to attract unwanted attention. He finally managed to get out of the vent and landed in a hospital room with a thud.

The scenery around him was absolutely revolting and vile. What was once a 80 year old woman was smeared across the world. What must have been her son that was visiting her was lying on the floor cut into four pieces with his eyes being smashed into a pulp and being used to spell evil next to his head.

Adam used his Soul Gem to see what had caused this damage and well enough it was demons. But who had sent them was the main question because if it was someone of human nature the demons could easily be sent back, but if it was a demon lord like Hellstorm the task would be much harder.

"My my my if it isn't the wielder of the Soul Gem, Adam Warlock."

Adam turned around slow trying to keep his anger suppressed because of whom he knew he was going to see.

"Lord Drezan how nice of you to be here. So how goes blood-sucking?" Adam insulted.

"So I see the wounds of our last encounter is still raw. No matter though because I'm about to open up some fresh wounds," Drezan grinned as four demons came to his side.

"Numbers mean nothing Drezan. I will tear your demons apart and then you!" Adam Warlock cried out. He would have revenge for Strk and Elisa.

"Whoever said I was going to fight you."

Adam for the slightest moment was confused by this comment, but then realization dawned upon him as his whole body went cold and numb. His vision became to blur and then went black, but he could still hear.

"The cold embrace of Blacklove should be enough to subdue you for the time being."

"Let us leave this place General Drezan. The demons will be sufficient enough to handle the Hell mouth spell on their own. I believe father shall be pleased at the capture of Warlock," the daughter of Mephisto exclaimed.

"Yes he will indeed my Queen," Drezan bowed and in an instant they were gone to the realm of Mephisto.

Above the Earth's orbit

"Is the Ming'Cha fleet prepared?" High Evolutionary asked Gamemaster as he stared out into the blackness of space towards Earth.

"Yes they are ready to execute our plan."

"Excellent Gamemaster. Prepare yourself to go to Washington D.C. and to ignite our war."

"What about our part?" Black Locus asked as he came through the sliding door behind Gamemaster. High Evolutionary didn't like Black Locus's questioning attitude, but he was a good fighter nonetheless.

"You and your Brotherhood will be heading to Egypt ten minutes after the arrival of Gamemaster in Washington D.C. Any other questions?" High Evolutionary asked annoyed.

Six Castle

Moonstar sat down in the chair absorbing all the information Cerebro could give her at one time. She wanted to be help out the Six in the best way she possibly could and she wanted to earn the trust of Blink most of all because it was extremely important to her that all of her teammates trusted her in every endeavor that was undertaken.

All the while Dr. Sublime was watching Moonstar making sure she didn't stress herself out. He knew good and well the effects of being plugged into Cerebro for too long. It was like a drug and once you got hooked there was no way you could get off of it. This tragedy first happened to Bart Barton, an early assistant of Magneto.

Dr. Sublime Momentum has awaken Cerebro echoed throughout the building.

Dr. Sublime quickly moved down the halls knowing that a waking Momentum might still be out of whack. As he passed by the door he heard a doorbell ring. He pulled out his gun just in case and quickly opened the door.

"Dr. Sublime hide me," Bloodstorm tried to cry out, but she fell into his arms exhausted. The weight and suddenness of the fall caused Dr. Sublime to hit the floor. He composed himself and lifted the woman on his shoulders. It seemed he was going to possibly have another patient on his hands.

Unknown to him a gray mist slipped under the castle doors. Bloodstorm's assailants had arrived. Slowly to avoid being noticed they formed into their vampiric forms.

"Hand over the woman you bloke!" Spike yelled as he threw his cigarette at the back of Dr. Sublime's head. The good doctor turned around to see two angry vampires staring him down. He didn't even hesitate in his next action.

"Cerebro activate all defenses on intruders Spike and Angelus!"

Egypt

The heroes of the Earth were all standing in one of the largest halls they had ever seen. Apocalypse had built this hall over two hundred years ago with the help of Exodus and Ozymandias. He never thought it would be used to gather the very people, who opposed his vision and dream, but a greater threat was on the horizon and he would be equal to the challenge.

He stepped up the stairs to the balcony where he would address the superpowers and true rulers of the Earth. The balcony was elegantly decorated with medieval designs and Celtic workings. Exodus's personal handiwork was involved in all of it. The railings of the balcony were each a statue of an Egyptian god. None of those gods were able to withstand the power of Apocalypse. He would topple them just as he had toppled Asgard.

"Greetings all my fellow beings of great power. We have all gathered here today to make sure that the madman known as High Evolutionary does not topple our planet and our way of life. We have all gathered here today to safeguard all life on this planet. Though we may not have always been on the same side we have come here today to make sure that there will still be times were we disagree. If High Evolutionary has his way none of us will be around for much longer. But there is another reason why the High Evolutionary must be stopped! He doesn't just seek planetary domination, but the domination of the entire universe. If we can stop him now his ambitions will fall cruelly short. Let us join together in combat and conquer our now common foe!" Apocalypse bellowed loudly concluding his speech. He most certainly had the attention of his fellow mutants and super-humans alike.

Amongst the crowd everyone had his or her own opinion about Apocalypse; especially Enchantress of the Defenders. She had let the man manipulate her once and it came at the cost of her home and her former lover, Thor. She hated Apocalypse and after this battle with the High Evolutionary she would kill the man with the first chance she got.

The first one to speak out in the crowd was Payne. He had always been bold and this time was no different.

"That's a nice speech and all Apocalypse, but when are we actually going to start getting proactive about this thing. All we seem to be doing right now is waiting for High Evolutionary to make his next move! We can't wait forever or we'll lose this thing for sure!"

Before En Sabah Nur could respond a blazing light flew over the crowd and stopped feet away from Apocalypse. It was Sunfire the Horsemen of Doom.

"My lord there is a large fleet of unidentified vessels heading straight this way," Doom reported. Apocalypse smirked slightly and looked at Payne. The man of action would have his wish granted soon enough.

Washington D.C.

Gamemaster was pleased with himself. He had never used his power to knock out an entire city. It was strange and at the same time pleasurable. He got a eerie sensation from it. His single act would place him in the history books for centuries to come. The man who brought down Washington D.C. in exactly one instant. If High Evolutionary's ambitions were fulfilled he would have a large role in the coming empire so either way his place in the world had been assured. He would be remembered and that's all Gamemaster ever wanted.

Chandilar

"Empress I do believe it is our responsibility and it is only honorable that we help Earth against the High Evolutionary and his Ming'Cha allies."

"My Empress I have to disagree with the Silver Surfer. All Earth has ever been is a thorn in our wings. Even your son agrees with me!"

"My Son is what Shakari saying true?" Deathbird asked of her son Black Light who was sitting in a throne not as decorated, but just as elegant as hers.

"Yes mother it is true. In the name of all that is I think we should not just ignore the situation on Earth, but become allies with the High Evolutionary!" Black Light declared.

The brash statement of Black Light shocked Silver Surfer. He had never known the Prince to be such a…fool. He surely must know that Earth had helped the Shiar Imperium in many incidents. Shakari truly must have manipulated the Prince. Maybe Princess White Sun could be reasoned with.

"I believe I've made a compromise on this situation. We will help Earth, but only after it seems Earth is about to lose. The Earthlings will suffer great losses diminishing them being a future threat, but they will not fall under the Evolutionary's rule. This is my judgment," Deathbird said as she stood up and did the expected motion for an Empress making a final decision on a matter.

Silver Surfer and Shakari both rose from their bowing positions and stormed out of the throne room each of them equally angry. Neither one had expected the Empress to come to a decision so quickly. It must have been because of Black Light's outburst. Shakari's plan had backfired.

"You are making a terrible mistake here Shakari. You must put aside your own prejudices and ambitions and realize that Earth will be a valuable ally in the future when the time comes."

"Who's to say they won't become a great enemy Norrin? You must put aside your own inhibitions and prejudices and realize that Earth could be easily tilted and made into an enemy. Remember how the Skrull conspired against us and sent the FF to attack some of our outposts."

"A misunderstanding at worst Shakari. The bases they attacked weren't even vital to the Empire!"

"Are we going to wait for them to attack a vital base!" Shakari questioned obviously irritated at Surfer's seemingly overwhelming amount of compassion for these humans.

"All the super humans on Earth wouldn't be enough to topple the grand Shiar Empire. We are much too powerful and an ally full of super powered beings can only be useful."

"You are so sure Norrin. Why do you have such faith in these humans?"

"Because they saved my life Regent," Silver Surfer said turning away from Shakari and walking down the hall. The Regent of Saurid was in shock. Never had Norrin ever once called him Regent. Maybe being an undercover agent for High Evolutionary was a bad idea after all, but he was in too deep now to pull himself out.

Six Castle

Cerebro's defensive guns launched energy projectiles repeatedly at Angelus and Spike only to miss every time. The two vampires were fast, but not fast enough to get themselves out of the guns' range of fire. The castle specifically had it's defenses set up so that it would be hard for almost anyone to get out of the defensive guns fire entirely.

"When I get done ripping these guns to shreds you're next doc!" Spike yelled bouncing away from another projectile. Spike was beginning to grow angry and the only solution to the gunfire was to a weapon he had planned on saving till later. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny grenade. He threw it at a cluster of the guns and they all blew up in a fiery blaze. The rest of the guns were child's play for Angelus and Spike.

"Doc I'd like to be the first to welcome you into the vampire family," Spike exclaimed as he leaped into the air his body flying towards Dr. Sublime. Just as he was about to fall on Sublime with his bared teeth he was blast through the mansion doors by a powerful blast.

"Back off and get the hell out of my house," Momentum said weakly still pulling the IVs out of himself.

"More lambs to the slaughter," Angelus grinned.

"Don't even think about it if you are wise," Moonstar said arrogantly with good reason. Surrounding her were ten glowing blue wolves.

"A shaman! Damn it! We'll be back for you Bloodstorm," Angelus said angrily and full of intent. He took a slight step back and turned into mist flying right out of the door.

"Someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" Momentum asked regaining his strength back.

"I will gladly once you help me get Bloodstorm to the infirmary to check her vitals," Dr. Sublime said as he lifted Ororo up from the ground. She quickly pulled herself away from his grip.

"I'm able to stand on my two feet fine enough Sublime! What we need to worry about is Angelus and Spike coming back for round two!" Storm said nervously excited. Angelus and Spike chasing her down had made her adrenaline run in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. She hated to admit it but the two vampires scared the hell out of her.

"Bloodstorm calm yourself! You are amongst friends and the vampires will not get back in here without having us to deal with. It seems that one of your friends was afraid of my magic so we shall use that to our advantage."

"Moonstar? What are you doing here? I see much has changed since I was last here," Storm said confused. Her body began to wave slightly and with a slight gust of air she passed out exhausted. She hadn't drunk an ounce of blood in weeks and it was starting to affect her badly.

"Momentum bring her to the infirmary! I'll prepare the equipment as best as I can for a vampire's physiology though it shall require some time I believe," Dr. John Sublime muttered to himself as he ran down the hallway towards the infirmary.

"Go quickly Sam! I will guard the castle for now though I don't believe another threat will present itself again." Moonstar said hurriedly as she headed out of the castle doors waiting to face whatever might come. Momentum greatly admired her courage. It was a quality that he especially noticed in the try-outs.

As Moonstar stepped outside onto the castle ground she felt a swift breeze fly by her. It made her skin shiver violently and her teeth ever so slightly chatter. It shouldn't have been this cold at this time of year and Dani knew it. Something was definitely wrong and she was almost positive on who it was.

"Adversary come on out and face me! Stop hiding behind your magic you false god!" Moonstar taunted. Suddenly in front of her appeared a muscular Native American man with eyes and hair as black as coal.

"Surrender? Never!" the Adversary bellowed as he uppercut Moonstar sending her into the air straight toward the Six Castle's largest tower.

The young woman managed to stop herself by creating a mystical giant eagle to intercept her. She flew down with all the fury of the eagle towards Adversary. She launched psionic after psionic arrow at the god only for them to miss each time.

"Is this the best you have to challenge me with?" Adversary cackled with an almost deafening voice. Moonstar returned this taunt with a simple smile. Where each of her arrows had landed was now gigantic grizzly bears.

The grizzlies pounced on a shocked Adversary. The man fought the beasts aggressively but to no avail. The spell of Walking Thunder's grizzlies was too much for him to handle. He was surprised the young whelp even knew it. She was truly awesome in her magical abilities.

"How does it feel to be on the receiving end of punch Adversary?"

"Actually…QUITE GOOD!" Adversary shouted, as he broke free of the grizzlies. He was exhausted though. He had depleted much of his energy vanquishing those magical beasts. This battle was not going to be his this day, but before he could leave Moonstar asked him a simple question.

"Why?"

"Because High Evolutionary is the future Dani and you would do well to learn it. In time no one will be able to stand up to him. Not even the one you call Apocalypse. Soon you shall understand and by then it will be too late for you. Goodbye Dani. OH and before I go remember that I will kill you soon enough," Adversary smirked and with a flash of blazing red light he was gone.

Moonstar was both baffled and fearful. Throughout all the time she has known Adversary he has never allied himself with anyone that he considered to be higher than him and the fact that he now did was a sign of how truly terrible High Evolutionary was. The future as of now did not hold much promise.

"Seems you have the fort held down pretty good Dani," a familiar voice said from down below. Moonstar looked down and her face immediately lit up with a smile from ear to ear.

"Caliban!" Moonstar exclaimed as she rode her eagle to the ground and jumped off making it disappear in a cloud of ruby smoke.

"Sublime called up Xavier Asylum saying that you were being attacked and needed help, but it seems the Xavier Enforcers weren't needed here this day," Caliban said as he gave his long-time friend a hug.

"Trust me my friend you will be needed soon enough. The world is in great peril. I fear for it and for us."

"If there's one thing Toad has never known too much of it's fear," Mortimer said as he snatched flies out of the sky. Dani cringed slightly at the sight. Caliban merely shook his head.

"Not in front of company!" Maggott yelled as he grabbed Toad's tongue in mid-air and held it tightly.

"You three are just as troublesome as ever," Moonstar laughed. Seeing Caliban had bought back many memories of the good old days in the Champions. They had grown close during that time and had almost become lovers if it wasn't for the manipulations of Ozymandias.

"Guys get in here quick! The High Evolutionary's on TV!" Momentum yelled loudly and slightly hoarsely from the castle doors. When he said this chills went through Moonstar's bones. She had seen indirectly what kind of power this man wielded.

High Evolutionary's Space Ship

High Evolutionary motioned for Frogman to come to him. The weak and pathetic servant came running to his master. He had been lowly his entire life and the only time he even felt some small snivel of worth was when he was around his master.

"Is the global hologram ready for me Frogman?"

"Yes my lord. Your image will appear in all the major cities of earth and we'll be bypassing your image onto all the major television networks."

"Excellent. Start the hologram!" High Evolutionary yelled anxious to get started. Frogman leaped in fear to the controls and began to punch buttons furiously. Lights began to flash rapidly in front of the Evolutionary and finally they stopped signaling the machine being on.

"Hello people of the Earth. As you may or may not know I am the High Evolutionary. My reign on Earth begins here today. Like it or not I am your supreme master. We can either make this easy or hard for everyone. Surrender to me now and avoid bloodshed or die under my heel. It's all rather simple. Now you may go back to your mundane lives if you would like to try," High Evolutionary laughed wickedly as the machine slowing went off.

Across the globe people screamed in terror in fear of their new lord's coming and he reveled in it.

"Frog-man come to me now! Tell Gamemaster to free Britannica and have her report here immediately. She is going to destroy Six Castle for me," High Evolutionary commanded coolly. Frogman left the chamber with haste so as not to displease his master.

High Evolutionary sat down in his chair letting out a sigh of relief. Everything was going according to plan now. All that was left to do now was to stack up the deck in his favor against the heroes. As he smugly grinned on the inside High Evolutionary felt a chill pass over his shoulder. He used a minor bit of his massive psionic abilities to sense who or what was hiding from him.

"You can come out now Saul. Why is it that you hide from me?"

"My master I have questions that need to be answered before I can continue in this affair," Saul said so weakly that it almost angered High Evolutionary to have such a weak servant in his ranks.

"Then ask your questions and be done with it!"

"Yes my lord. My first question is why is Britannica so important to you? I know she is attractive but I don't believe sex drives your actions."

"You'd be surprised. Britannica is to become my queen, but the main reason I want her is not for her telepathy, but for her secondary mutation, which is to create portals to other realities and slightly control what's within them. This power will be essential the expansion of my everlasting empire. Next question."

"Yes of course. Why give the humans the chance to surrender?" Saul asked nervously as he played with his long white beard that nearly touched the floor though he hovered about a good three inches over it. Fear was something that plagued him throughout his entire life. Saul has known fear from Ghenis Khan, Attila the Hun, Apocalypse, Candra and now High Evolutionary.

"If the humans surrender I will have 6 billion untouched experiment subjects just waiting for me. If the humans surrender my army will be 6 billion stronger. Do you understand now Saul?"

"Yes my lord. But then why not just keep the superhumans around for experiments as well. I would think they would be prime experimental material."

"They would, but unfortunately they are far too defiant and they pose far too dangerous a threat. Now no more questions for today my old friend because I have mission for you. Have you ever heard of the X-Warriors?" High Evolutionary asked quickly trying to change the subject to keep Saul from stepping over his bounds.

"You mean the group that assassinated the mutant Secretary of State, Jaime Madrox?" Saul asked wondering what High Evolutionary could have in mind since the X-Warriors were all killed on national television.

"The one and the same my friend though I know you are curious as to what I could want with them since you believe them dead."

"Believe?" Saul asked slightly confused as to what his master meant.

"Yes see they are far from dead. The ones executed on TV were simply robotic constructs made by the government. The real ones are stuck on a base in New Mexico. I want you to release them for me Saul and make them a part of our esteemed army. If they resist tell them I have the Aegis trophy. Now leave," High Evolutionary commanded with a wave of his hand. Saul bowed slightly and left his master's room floating rapidly.

As Saul left Britannica came in. High Evolutionary rose rapidly to great her, but he couldn't let her suspect who he truly was because then everything he worked so hard to built would fall apart. Betsy bowed deeply as her master stood up, but he quickly motioned her to stand. He would not see his beloved act in such a manner.

"Do you know why I have called you here lovely one?" High Evolutionary whispered as he moved in closer to Britannica moving his finger across her cheek.

"Because you want me to destroy Six Castle my lord," Britannica said in an almost hushed tone. Her face looked down towards the ground afraid to stare at the face of her master.

"Do not be afraid of me beautiful one. I care for you and I shall protect though your power is already great. Fear me not because I have long waited for the day to hold you in…my esteemed ranks," High Evolutionary said almost giving himself away.

"I'm honored my lord. Now I shall accomplish what you ask of me with all the more intensity and speed," and with that Britannica walks out of the room into the empty metal halls of the giant spaceship.

Egypt

Blink barely dodged a blast from a Ming'Cha soldier, but her fellow ally Doom wasn't as fortunate. He took a direct hit from a Ming'Cha blaster, but only absorbed it in his body composed almost entirely of plasma matter. What Blink saw next astonished her and chilled her.

"Die," Sunfire said coldly ironically as he simply shot a tiny blast and incinerated the Ming'Cha into oblivion. He looked down at the shocked Blink and smiled as he took off into the air towards a Ming'Cha battleship. Clarice knew what he was going to do next.

"I hate bugs," Sunfire stated matter-of-factly as he blasted the cruiser into oblivion as easily as he had just destroyed the one Ming'Cha before Blink. The Horsemen of Apocalypse were truly an awesome thing to watch in action.

Meanwhile across the battlefield War was blowing off the heads of Ming'Cha with lighting bolts left and right laughing the whole time as he did it. Cosmicus helped increase the potency of Thor's lighting by lacing it with his cosmic energy.

"I thank thee Defender though I nay expected to have the help of you in my endeavor," Thor said a bit of the old him still shining through despite all this time having been a Horseman. He quickly grabbed Cosmicus's hand and shook it strongly. A show of courtesy was rare amongst the Horsemen, but Thor's mind fought in every way he could every single day and even if he could get in one handshake it was enough for the trapped god.

"No need to thank me though it is quite unexpected for you to be doing so. Now let's just get back to kicking ass!" Cosmicus yelled as he charged headlong into battle amongst a swarm of Ming'Cha surrounding the Hulk. He pushed his way through the swarm of Ming'Cha slashing through them with his double-sided sword. Cosmicus could hear the guts of the Ming'Cha weeze and gurgle as he tore through them. The sound was very distinct and when he heard something entirely different from behind that didn't come from his weapon he just had to look behind him. There stood Elektra with green ooze on her two sais.

"I just saved your tail so I suggest you watch your back from now on if we are going to win this first skirmish!" Elektra exclaimed as she leaped into battle with another Ming'Cha. Cosmicus marveled at her poise in battle despite her having no superhuman powers of her own. He couldn't help but listen to her whenever she spoke. Of course Cosmicus had more experience with the Ming'Cha than Elektra, but that was beside the point. Her voice just echoed confidence.

"Come on Cosmicus stop sitting there like a bump on the log! We've got a battle to win!" Enchantress yelled triumphantly as she flew above the heads of the Ming'Cha.

"We've got a chance. We've definitely got a chance," Cosmicus smiled as he began to tear through the Ming'Cha once more. Overhead he could see faintly the shapes of Firelord and Drax. The Infinity Watch had arrived.

**Next Issue: 13 weeks after this issue what shape has the war taken. Are the heroes winning or losing? Who survived the battle of Egpyt? Stay tuned.**

**Author's Notes: I tried to make this issue 9,000 words but I just couldn't do it. Sorry to all those peeps who I promised a big issue. 6,000 words is big enough though wouldn't you think? Anyway I hope this issue didn't disappoint.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Only Resolution is War Pt. 3 

Six Castle

Momentum walked into the mansion holding an injured Enchantress on his shoulders. She was bleeding freely from her side. The blood covered Sam's face, but it didn't seem to faze him at all. He had seen a lot of blood in the past three months and this time was no exception. Behind Momentum came a bruised and tattered Polaris.

Dr. John Sublime, the Six's resident doctor, came running around the corner medical charts in his hands. He rushed up to Momentum and asked, "In the name of… What on Earth happened out there?"

Momentum looked up his eyes expressionless as blood continued to flow down his face. He explained to Sublime, "The Defenders were entirely wiped out. Enchantress, Polaris, and myself are the only survivors of the battle. Legion and Drezan were tougher than we had thought. We managed to get in some pretty good licks in on Drezan. He'll be out of the picture for a while. Now take Enchantress! She may be immortal, but that doesn't stop her from hurting."

Dr. Sublime took the sorceress into his arms and headed down towards the infirmary. He had bags under his eyes and he desperately needed sleep, but the world was depending on him to keep the world's heroes healthy. He already had Spider-Man, Doc Samson and Alastaire under his care. Now he would have to add his first female patient in a while to the list.

After Sublime had got Enchantress strapped in and stable he decided to take a break. He walked up the metallic stairs into his little lounge room where he poured himself some nice cappuccino. Just as he was about to sit down and enjoy Blink popped up in front of him. He nearly spilt his cappuccino on himself.

"Sorry I startled you John. I just wanted to left you know the good new."

"Well, hun let it out! I haven't had good news in a while," Dr. Sublime said somberly.

"Elektra, Dazzler, the rest of the Six, and myself managed to defeat the Reavers. It was a tough battle, but we worked through it and came out on top!"

"Excellent new Clarice. Any causalities?"

"Only on their side! The only Reavers that we managed to capture were Henry Gyrich and Irene Merriwether. The rest well…"

"No need for details. I'm just glad everyone made it back," Dr. Sublime said knowing that it was hard for Blink to describe death anymore seeing as how she has seen so much of it. They all had and it was starting to take its toll. Especially on Momentum since he was trying to bear the weight of the world upon himself. He was taking responsibility for every defeat and for every loss. No one should put that kind of pressure on himself. Not even Adam Warlock, the most levelheaded person John knew, would be able to handle all that pressure.

"Look John I just talked to Sam and he said that he's going to go to the Moon."

"Goodness! Doesn't Sam realize that those guys just want to get back to their home dimension and want nothing to do with our planet's war? I would think he would get the clue."

"Well, it's not like we ever asked John. They might just want to help!" Blink exclaimed trying to a find a glimmer of hope in the tunnel. She tried to find that hope everyday and in every battle.

"If they wanted to help Clarice don't you think they would have been offered it?"

"They're on a foreign world! They have no idea what's what in this world. Anything could go and have you ever thought little things like offering help might not even exist on their world. Maybe where they come from offering help is sinful! Who knows? We won't know till we ask!" Blink cried out.

"Fine tell Sam that he has my support in going to the Moon even though I don't like it one bit. I'm just afraid of what this will do to Sam if it blows up in his face. He's teetering on the edge right now and you know it!"

"I understand where you're coming from John, but I think if Momentum wasn't putting this kind on pressure on himself he would be more out of his mind than he is now. The man thrives on pressure. He needs it like you need your patients."

"Point taken Blink. Just be careful and watch out for him. Please. He's going to need us all in the days to come because I don't foresee this war ending anytime soon. We've already lost all of X-Force one by one and now for all the Defenders to be gone. It's just going to get worse before it gets better."

"I know John. Believe me I know. Maybe though with Worthington's Zeta Droids we'll start getting more numbers. We need them desperately. So desperately," Blink said beginning to cry, but only for the slightest moment as she soon picked her head back up. She was Harlem's ninja and she wasn't one to disappoint.

"Anyway John I've got to get going. I'm going on a mission with the Dark Rider and Shiro into Alaska to hopefully take out Britannica and her army. Wish me luck," Blink smiled. John nodded his head, bent over and gave Clarice a kiss on the cheek.

"You take care of yourself. I don't want to see you in here. Now get out of here and go save somebody!"

Blink saluted and teleported away. John finished up his cappuccino and rose out of his seat. He needed to go through the rounds and check up on his patients. Especially on Amora because a good deal of her internal organs were either bruised or torn. She definitely wasn't in good condition, but she was immortal so she was probably in the best condition if you thought about it. Dr. Sublime had done a lot of off the wall thinking in the past three months since this little war ignited. It was the only way to keep him concentrating on his work and what was important.

Polaris watched Dr. Sublime hard at work with a smile. She had known the man for quite a bit and he was always a man of action. He could never sit down for very long, but now he definitely had a reason for his workaholic attitude.

"Hello Dr. Sublime. I see you're hard at work. That's what I love about you. I think sometimes you're on a tougher battlefield than I ever am. So how did Spidey end up in here?" Polaris asked as she walked down the stairs to see a bruised and cut Spider-Man. The strange thing was that his entire body was exposed except for his mask.

"May I ask why that is still on there?"

"He wears the mask for a reason Lorna. I'm not going to violate that and his head wasn't hurt anyway so I didn't see any need to remove the mask."

"Do you ever get curious?"

"Not at all my dear. I have too much else to worry about and too much many people that are staking their lives out there that need me to worry about a silly mask. Nope not much at all."

"Blunt as always. So anyway I was just wondering if you could bandage up all these little cuts I got on me from the fight?"

"Polaris I'm perplexed as to why you asked. I'm a doctor. All you have to do is tell me," Dr. Sublime smiled.

"I wish my gynecologist was as cool as you," Polaris said holding out her arms allowing Dr. Sublime to put some antibiotics on the scrapes and cuts.

"They're all perverts anyway," John joked. Lorna started to giggle just a little at first and then she started to laugh so Dr. Sublime couldn't put any more medication on the young lady.

"I've never thought I was too good at jokes so I've either made my first good one or you're just suffering from a temporary case of insanity."

"Probably both," Polaris snorted as she continued to laugh wildly.

The Moon (a day later)

This was Sam's second time being to the Blue Area of the Moon this year. The last time was when he was facing the Phoenix. That seemed like an eternity ago to him. Since then he's lost so many friends and seen so much blood spilled that he just felt like giving up on life. But then he sees people like those brave Chinese hobos who fought with sticks and stones against the Reavers. It's in those moments when he realizes just what he is fighting for.

Slowly Sam approached the huge building the beings that lived in it called the Watchtower. It was an amazing feat of architecture. He could hardly believe that it would just pop from one dimension and appear in another.

With deep breaths and a hopeful heart Sam did the simplest thing he could and simply knocked on what looked like a door. He waited there for fifteen minutes before a beautiful woman with red head and living plant suit came to the door.

"I would never expect to see a hero from Earth up here especially with your planet's crisis, but what may I do for you?"

"Well, Poison Ivy… I need the help of the Justice League. The Earth needs the help of the Justice League."


	7. Chapter 7

The Only Resolution is War Pt. 4 

Blink sat back in her seat her arms folded and her mind full of thoughts as the aircraft she was in neared the Alaskan coastline. Clarice never thought she would be sitting with any of the people she was with now. Shiro Yashida the Horsemen of Doom and Thor's Dark Riders. The two former gods of Asgard Sif and Balder sat to the right of Death while the former King of Atlantis Namor sat to the left of Death. The last two Moon Knight and Marrow sat to her right. The atmosphere of the plane was far from friendly to say the least.

"When we reach the battlefield prepare for many things not of this world. Britannica has used her new power to draw monsters from seemingly demonic dimensions to serve in her army. This is probably going to be all of ours toughest battle to date because Britannica's army has won victories in Sydney, London, and Seattle. Our main objective to take down Britannica though if we can weaken her army greatly that will prove just as effective. The seven of us together can either be a force to be reckoned with or some toys for High Evolutionary to mangle later on. Right now we must put all our fears, grudges, and any other personal feelings behind us. A battle lies ahead of us!" Doom roared though you couldn't see any mouth movement since his entire body was now plasma.

"Spoken like a true Asgardian!" Balder yelled cheering on the unofficial leader of this fiasco. Blink would have chimed in her own little battle cry, but she felt too uncomfortable around these guys.

"We're about to land," Marrow exclaimed as the ship began to rock slightly. Doom turned to Blink and nodded his head giving young Clarice the signal.

Blink began to concentrate and in a brilliant pink flash all of the superpowers were gone being transported to the battlefield below.

"Everyone take on what you can and cause as much massive damage as possible!" Doom commanded as he took off into the air blasting away four squadrons of flying ice dragons with his atomic flame. The collection of mutants and Asgardians below watched with awe but only for a second before the battle was joined.

Blink leaped over her attackers with ferocity and power. They were two large floating blue T-Rex heads that were spewing out some type of green corrosive. As she was in mid-air over the two creatures she launched ten darts five into each thing's head. A giant sizzle and two loud thumps followed. As Blink landed on her feet with careful acrobatic grace she saw about a hundred human cyborgs headed for an already outnumbered Balder. So with a wave of her hand all the heads of the cyborgs were teleported inside of the bat-like creatures Balder was fighting causing them to explode.

"I thank thee much young mutant!" Balder cried as he headed into battle with She-Hulks from other dimensions. Seeing Balder take on the two green women sickened Clarice. In their universes these two She-Hulks were probably good standing members of society, but due to Britannica pulling them from their home and mind controlling. Now they were faced with death by the hands of Balder.

"A penny for thoughts," Britannica chuckled as she came up behind Blink and slashed her with her sword. Blink went tumbling forward maintaining her balance by doing a tumble roll. Before she could finish this roll she teleported behind Britannica using the last of her roll's momentum to send Britannica flying forward.

Clarice quickly stood up and with three darts in hand she spit on Betsy and said, "Penny this bitch!"

In an instant there was a bright flash and pink smoke billowing violently from the fallen Britannica. The fact that the woman was still breathing showed Blink she was still alive though she couldn't see how. High Evolutionary must have had some modifications done on her since the last time she was seen on the Moon.

Suddenly Britannica's armies turned into vapor illusions and were sucked into Britannica's head as if they were all simply figments of her imagination. The roar that came from this going on was horribly loud and made Blink cover her ears. She stepped back slowly to keep away from the awful noise.

"What sort of deviltry is this!" Balder yelled surprised.

"Blink once this is all over with teleport all of us back to the Six Castle. They most likely have the best facilities to contain this woman," Sunfire called down from above. Blink looked up having to shield her eyes slightly from the bright sun and nodded in acknowledgement.

"You have struck a blow the armies of High Evolutionary Blink. You are now a marked woman," Marrow said coming from behind. Blink turned around quickly with a smile.

"I preferred to be marked rather than dead."

"So say we all Blink….so say we all," Sif murmured under her breath. Her master would be pleased with this development. It meant that the war was that much closer to being over. Of course the master had his own personal vendetta with High Evolutionary that he would settle on his own.

"Your thoughts are on the future Sif. Put them in the back of your mind and focus on the present at hand. We'll have plenty of time to contemplate on the future later," Namor said gripping his sturdy hand on Sif's armor plated shoulder.

Mephisto's Realm 

Adam Warlock leaned forward trying to keep the blood flowing in his veins and to keep from going stiff. He had been chained in this hellhole for weeks. Adam couldn't help but to wonder if the heroes of Earth had fallen against the High Evolutionary and his allies. But he wasn't going to let his drifting thoughts get the best of him. He was determined to fight his way out of here and back to Elektra. He had left her once already and he wasn't going to leave her again.

"Your resolve impresses me Adam! Even after weeks of captivity without food, water, or suitable rest you still maintain some sense of dignity about yourself. It's too bad you didn't join us. Perhaps I can put in the good word to Mephisto if you ever change your mind," Lord Drezan said as he leaned down and gave Adam a deliciously seductive kiss. Adam at first gave in to it, but then realizing he pulled away fiercely.

"Me and you ended a long time ago Drezan. I wonder if it wasn't for Elektra would I be sitting alongside you being a servant to Mephisto. Tell me did you ever have any true love for me?" Adam asked disgusted with himself for having given in. Drezan seeing this disgust in Adam's eyes walked out of the prison chamber and slammed the door concealing the holder of the Soul Gem once more.

"I still do Adam. I still do," Drezan whispered softly to himself as he began to walk down the hall briskly not wanting to dwell on the subject. As he walked back to Mephisto's throne he crossed paths with his fellow vampires Angelus and Spike.

"Have you two found the whereabouts of Bloodstorm yet?" Lord Drezan asked angered. The two had been tracking this Ororo ever since the war started and they have found no trace of her.

"Bug off Drezan. We found here all right. She's in Boston with two little companions. Our little Bloodstorm is trying to be kind and give some weapons to a human resistance faction. We'll turn her back to her old ways soon enough," Spike said gruffly.

"So until then stay the hell out of our business Drezan!" Angelus exclaimed getting face to face with the vampire. Drezan threw back in his head in hysterical laughter.

"Angelus I've been around since the days of the first vampires. You think your pathetic, idle and weak threats will faze me in the least. Do your job and find Bloodstorm. Then perhaps you might have some merit in challenging me," Drezan said continuing to laugh as he turned into mist and began to zoom down the blood-laden and bone adorned hall.

"I really hate that bloke," Spike said as he began to puff on a cigarette.

"Let's just find Ororo and move on to bigger things," Angelus suggested his anger still seething off.

"What can be bigger than Ororo? With her back it'll be like old times again except for Darla and all. Hey did you talk to Mephisto about when he was going to resurrect her?" Spike asked wanting more than anything for things to be the way they use to be.

"He said once High Evolutionary completes his conquest of Earth. I have no clue how long that will take," Angelus sighed. The only reason he joined Mephisto was to get Darla back.

"All the more reason to bring one more fighter to our side by getting back Ororo," Spike said.

"Did she really screw that good Spike?" Angelus asked bewildered by Spike's obsession.

"You better believe it!" Angelus's partner exclaimed as a wide grin formed on his face.

Meanwhile down the hall Drezan soared not being able to get his mind off Adam Warlock and the terrible price he had paid for love. Satannish would one day pay for his dark deed and injustice to him. If High Evolutionary succeeded in his plans that day would be soon.

Flagstaff, Arizona 

Firelord blasted a group of Ming'Cha away with his staff and teleported them all into black holes with his Space Gem. This battle was infested with these ugly, green incestoids that would disgust even the vilest species. Drax seemed just as disgusted having to use his massive strength provided by the Power Gem to rip the Ming'Cha to pieces and send their entrails spewing.

"I hate the sounds these things make when they burn!" Pyro said using his cybernetic flamethrowers to hold back a group of Ming'Cha surrounding him. He was using his Time Gem every now and then to send Ming'Cha a couple of minutes in the future so as to make his destroying them easier. The Ming'Cha were much more vulnerable in small numbers. They were pretty much just talking roaches.

"Well, at least you can use your powers. We're in too close proximity to a human refugee camp for me to use mine," Alastaire said twisting the bodies and minds of the Ming'Cha with his Reality Gem.

Captain Mar-vell didn't use his Mind Gem all that much. Genis hated to use his telepathic powers preferring to get down and dirty with his opponents though he was wise enough to know when to use his abilities to their fullest. Right now wasn't the time though. The Ming'Cha infantry was basically green, gooey punching bags.

"They really have to have better than this," Captain Mar-vell laughed as he blasted away a few dozen Ming'Cha with his Nega Bands.

"Perhaps High Evolutionary is holding out on us," Firelord mused as he created a cosmic flame whirlwind around himself sending 50 Ming'Cha to their deaths.

"High Evolutionary? Doubt it. The man doesn't hold out because it's not in his nature. At least not when he's experimenting on people," Alastaire said remembering his time on Mt. Wundagore before he joined the Infinity Watch.

"I just got an idea how to rid ourselves of the rest of these things. I'm going to light these things up and I want Pyro to use his Time Gem to transport them a second into the future right into the heart of the sun," Alastaire explained as each one of the Ming'Cha began to glow a bright blue signaling the nuclear fission about to take place.

"G'day mates," Pyro said as his Time Gem began to glow teleporting all the Ming'Cha into the core of sun. The desert of Arizona now only contained the members of the Infinity Watch and the dirt covered pieces of the fallen Ming'Cha.

"I suggest now that this human encampment is safe that we go to Six Castle and tell Elektra that we have found out Adam Warlock's location," Drax suggested leaping high into the air to scan for any more incoming Ming'Cha.

"I agree with Drax and we must hurry to Six Castle, because I ache to stab my staff through Drezan's black heart," Firelord growled creating a teleportation hole directly to Six Castle for all his teammates to step through.

"Whenever you make one of those things Firelord my stomach does a little flip," Alastaire joked, as he was the first one to step through the portal.

Xavier Asylum 

Charles mentally commanded his cold steel hoverchair to float him away from his study where he had been overlooking some old pictures of him and his dear friend Magnus while they were young and in Egypt. Those times seemed so long ago and a great deal has changed since then.

Still holding an old brown photo album in his hands as he backed away he closed with tear and said, "Magnus you shall be missed."

"Ahh how touching pops," Legion said sarcastically as he entered into his father's private study. Slowly Xavier turned around to face his son. The boy was so much like him and yet so very different. He had beautiful, slick black hair like his mother and he had her wonderfully tan skin color. Xavier won out in the eye color area both of them having dark blue eyes and the boy had Xavier's lean features.

"I knew this day was coming son. Though it wouldn't have figured this soon. It's not too late to turn back on this madness and help me destroy the being known as High Evolutionary!" Xavier pleaded, but quickly stopped seeing there was no reaching his son.

"Come now Daddy dear. You know why I'm here!" Legion exclaimed holding his finger to his throat.

"Indeed," Xavier sighed as he prepared himself for mental combat.

Egypt 

Apocalypse was alone and there was many a time he preferred it that way. His forces were scattered across the globe helping the heroes beat back the High Evolutionary's troops. It was a daunting task, but he had faith in the super powers of the world to accomplish their goal.

"You're getting rather bold Apocalypse to stay here all by yourself," High Evolutionary said coming from out of the shadows on the side of Apocalypse' throne.

Apocalypse let out a guffaw and said, "Maybe so. But you have grown bold yourself coming in here alone while you are waging a war against the world High Evolutionary."

"No need for formalities Apocalypse. We both know who I really am so let us not pretend," High Evolutionary said harshly.

"Of course Sinister. I just wonder though how you came to be inside High Evolutionary's body. It couldn't have been an easy feat. Especially for someone as lowly as you," Apocalypse spat.

"Always the flatterer. I don't even think I should tell, but I did come to spend some quality time with you so I shall. After I corrupted Husk and Momentum destroyed my body my psyche flew onto the Astral Plane in a desperate attempt to stay alive. I eventually found the body of my former student High Evolutionary. I waited patiently until he slept and then I struck with all the ferocity of a thousand lions. His defenses were open so it was easy to take his mind. You can't imagine the power he has and yet he flaunted it all on his Bestials. It makes me sick thinking he was once taught by my hand, but I shall make up for his name. Sinister is no more now there is only the new High Evolutionary."

"Of course Essex. Did you really think I was going to share this secret with anyone else anyway? This is far too interesting to let die so quickly my friend. Your secret shall remain with me for a long time to come indeed," Apocalypse smirked.

"Well, that is if you survive this war though I probably will allow you to. I mean after all you're so old and I really try to care for the elderly. I mean look at that senile fool Saul. I keep him plenty of company and he serves me well," High Evolutionary laughed, but that laughed quickly faded as he saw the anger sweep across his old master's face.

"You truly have outworn your welcome Essex! 'Allow me'! Allow me to live! You have lost all your senses with this newfound body Nathaniel! Leave here before I'm forced to rip you in half you ungrateful piece of …! LEAVE!"

High Evolutionary took a slight bow as his form disappeared into thin air right before Apocalypse's eyes. En Sabah Nur sat back angered that he had allowed Essex to get the best of him and incite anger. It was not a trait that Apocalypse liked to show often, but the High Evolutionary as he now called himself had a way about him that seemed to grate Apocalypse in every way possible. The master of survival let out a slight chuckle as he realized why High Evolutionary bothered him so. It was because Apocalypse missed him though that would be a thought held only within his mind never to escape.

The Moon 

Poison Ivy pulled up a sleek, gray metal chair for Momentum to take a seat in. As he sat down she walked over to one of the brown cabinets placed on the right side of the room behind Momentum's chair. She opened up the cabinet and in almost frenzied manner tore through the numerous foods in the closet until she came upon a large bag of yogurt raisins. She took a seat in a blue reclining chair across from Momentum and placed the yogurt raisins on a tiny glass table in front of her.

"Green Lantern usually eats these things and Superman usually has this seat, but I'm the leader so who gives a damn. So what brings you here from Earth Momentum?" Poison Ivy asked already partly knowing the answer. When they first arrived in this dimension they saw footage of a war torn Earth. Of course not knowing any of the circumstances they decided to not get involved. She could still remember the debate between Lex Luthor and Batman over whether or not to get involved on this Earth. Lex's best friend, Superman, could barely contain the guy.

Momentum bent forward slightly in his chair placing his elbows on his knees as he said, "I'm here to get your team's help on my planet. A being named High Evolutionary has ravaged my world. He has assembled a massive army to beat back all that stands in the way of his total control of the planet. The heroes I fight with are holding their ground, but we need a quicker win to stop more human lives from being lost. That's why I came here for your team's help."

"Why the hell didn't you guys come here sooner! Of course the JLA will help you fight this war with the High Evolutionary. We were all really starting to get bored not doing any fighting anyway. Plus it'll give my wife, Wonder Woman, a reason to stop going around the base brooding. Consider us in!" Poison Ivy exclaimed as she outreached one hand to Momentum and used the other to stuff some yogurt raisins in her mouth. Momentum couldn't help but laugh as he took her green glove covered hand in his.


	8. Chapter 8

The Only Resolution is War Pt. 5 

Xavier knew this day would come and dreaded it. Fighting his son was the last thing he ever imagined himself doing. Losing Legion to darkness was one of Xavier's greatest failures. Xavier could help all the insane in his sanctuary, but he couldn't even help his own son. That was all Charles could think about as he ascended to the Astral Plane to do battle.

"Son we don't have to do this!" Xavier implored as he erected purple battle armor around himself and created a silver sword for himself.

"Oh but we do Daddy dearest! See High Evolutionary sees you as a massive nuisance and he told me to make you a smear on the rocks. Get the picture yet?" Legion asked as a spiked black helmet and armor appeared across his body. A long, jagged sword appeared in his hand. David charged at his father his sword striking Xavier in the chest knocking him back.

Xavier made his own charge at his son slashing him in the arm cracking his armor. Legion yelled out in pain and stabbed his father in the leg. Instead of blood psionic energy poured out, but Xavier used it to his advantage and directed the energy right at his son's face.

Legion dropped his sword and grabbed his face in agony. Xavier with a sorrowful look on his face created a large metal box around Legion and began to make it shrink until it was the size of a sugar cube. Charles grabbed it in his hand and the battle between father and son was over. The professor knew he had contained his son for now, but eventually the day would come when either Legion changed his ways or…. died.

Six Castle 

"Today is the final attack. We either win or lose. No second chances are possible in this task we are about to undertake," Momentum said his voice powerful and strong like that of a true leader. Signaling to Moonstar a holographic device was activated showing a view of the planet Earth.

"We have to take out everything in a certain way. The Infinity Watch, Elektra, and Bloodstorm are going to head into Mephisto's realm to rescue Adam Warlock and take down Drezan."

"I thought Bloodstorm was in Boston along with Sauron and Sunspot," Fatale interrupted.

"It was only a rumor devised to get Angelus and Spike out of Mephisto's realm on a wild goose chase. Two less people to deal with will make things much easier. Now getting back to my plan the JLA and the X-Men will fight Gamemaster and his forces in Singapore. Enchantress, the Dark and Pale Riders will attack the bulk of Ming'Cha forces in Beijing."

"So who's heading to High Evolutionary's orbital base?" the Horsemen Doom asked.

Momentum sighed some and said, "If I would be allowed to finish I would explain that. So as I was saying I want Sauron, Sunspot, Forge, War, and Lust to head to Phoenix to stop Saul and the X-Warriors. Moonstar, Maggott, Toad, and Caliban are heading off to take on Adversary. Everybody else will be heading to High Evolutionary's orbital base courtesy of the Six's teleportation system. Any questions?"

"Yeah right here! Who the hell are the X-Warriors?" Enchantress asked. Though she wasn't going to be dealing with them curiosity was just overwhelming her nonetheless.

"They're the assassinators of Jaime Madrox. The team roster is Copycat, Mauvais, Thumbelina, Riptide and Paradigm. Each is extremely skilled in the use of their powers but we got two Horsemen and very experienced Six members on our side. We can handle them."

Just then the hologram of Earth faded away showing a cocky Husk who was sheathed in titanium. Her body glimmered off some type of light source where the hologram was being sent. Cannonball's cool and serious demeanor quickly turned to a furrowed brow and gritted teeth.

"Hey bro. You don't look too happy to see me, but I really could care less anyway. So here's the deal hotshot! You and I are going to resolve whatever issues we may have with one another at these coordinates. Just to clarify them for you since I know reading maps may strain your meager brain too much that's in Toronto. Remember how Ma always said she wanted to go there when we were growing up. I guess I beat her to the punch," Husk laughed as her image faded away showing a US map with a giant blinking red dot on the city of Toronto.

Knowing exactly what Momentum was thinking Blink quickly stood up and said, "NO Sam! You can't go there! It's a trap and you know it."

There was uproar of agreement from the crowd, but all quickly when silent when the Horsemen, Doom rose up from his seat. His stern face, neatly cut hair, and fiery red eyes gave him all the intimidation he needed as he spoke, "Let Momentum decide what course of action he shall take. None of us can decide his path for him!"

Sam smiled in the direction of the Horsemen as he came to his decision; "I'm going to bring my sister back and no longer under whatever Sinister did to her. Don't count me as a fool though because I'm not going alone. Doom shall be going with me and if it's a trap I'm sure he'll be enough to provide me sufficient aid. If not he can stand back and watch."

A roar went up in the crowd from Sauron, "Can we just begin the hunt? Sauron grows tired of all talk and no action. Blood is what this body needs! Sauron wants blood!"

Sam nodded and there was a minor commotion as the entire gathering of heroes rose up headed off to where they were assigned to go. The final battles were set and all of Earth depended on the skills and valor of these brave heroes now.

Phoenix 

Mauvais was eating on the breast of a human woman when he heard a loud sound that almost was familiar to an 18-wheeler whizzing down a highway. The immortal cannibal looked to the direction where the sound was coming from to see a hammer only a foot away from his blood-laden face. Before he even had a chance to react his face had literally been caved in as he flew through the air.

"Eating on the flesh of humans! How foul!" Thor proclaimed disgusted with the behavior of the X-Warrior member, Mauvais.

"Well, that's one out of the way," Sunspot snickered as he and Sauron landed on the ground. He was carrying Forge on his back despite how uncomfortable that was for him. If one more metal instrument from Forge had poked him in the back he would have flipped.

"Many more to come though," Lust said as she saw the X-Warriors make their charge down the hill in front of them. Sunspot's body fired up with solar energy, War's hammer began to turn, Sauron bared his talons, Forge prepared one of his hi-tech guns, and Lust emitted her powerful hormones.

From afar War could her Saul tell the X-Warriors, "Kill them all and leave none behind. We can ill afford to lose this battle!"

War smiled as he heard the fear in Saul's voice and charged into battle. The others quickly followed behind him. Thor quickly threw his hammer at Thumbelina sending her flying back a hundred yard into a motel building. The entire structure caved in on her. The hammer pulverized its way through the rubble and back into Thor's hand.

Forge leaped into the air. He zapped Paradigm with a blue gun that's barrel was shaped like an egg. The techno-organic mutant fell to the ground his body sizzling and shaking wildly. His body was glowing a slight yellow color. Forge landed in the rocky soil pleased with having put down one of the X-Warriors. So much so he didn't even see Copycat come up behind him.

"Try and put one of us down will only cause you to get hurt," Copycat, said shapeshifting into Hulk and punching Forge directly in his face. The Native American man went flying into Lust knocking the two of them out.

Sauron seeing the fall of Lust and Forge skydived into the Hulk that was Copycat and wrapped his arms around her neck. He quickly began to drain her mutant energy revitalizing him and knocking her out cold. He quickly flew back into the air to see his teammate Sunspot in conflict with Riptide. Roberto was having a hard time keeping Riptide's hundreds of shurikens at bay. War though saw DaCoasta's plight before Sauron and was already on his way to give a much needed assist.

Sauron felt a surge go through him as War launched his hammer at Riptide ripping the mutant in half and sending hundreds of shurikens fly into the air randomly. Death always filled Sauron with a feeling of excitement. He needed to calm this feeling and he saw it in the retreating Saul. The External had been watching the mutant the whole time and had failed to participate in it. Sauron was going to change that. He spread his wings and with his talons held out dove right into Saul's back.

The old mutant yelled out in pain as the talons ripped into the skin on his back. Sauron paid no heed to it. He kept ripping and tearing through flesh and bone screeching out with pleasure as he did so. Soon the mad mutant began to stab beak into Saul's neck sending blood spewing everywhere. He kept at it anywhere the blood only increasing his frenzy.

"Sauron stop this! We must attend to Forge and Lust. Then I can promise for you more blood," Sunspot implored as he flew above Sauron.

"More blood isn't what I want! I just want to stop," Sauron cried out as he rolled off Saul's bloody body and began to ball up into a fetal position. Sunspot could hear his freakish sobs and his pity for the man grew a hundred fold.

Mephisto's Realm 

"We might cover more ground if we split up," Bloodstorm suggested. She had never been here before though it was a place most vampires feared to tread. For it was in this realm where all a vampire's worst nightmares and visions were realized. Angelus, Spike, and Drezan were obviously devoid of this fear. Ororo never really saw them as the type to have fear though she never knew Spike and Angelus to work for someone. Mephisto had some type of grip on them, but what she couldn't figure.

"I'm inclined to agree with Bloodstorm here. Alastaire, Pyro and Drax will come with me. Captain Marvel and Firelord head with Ororo," Elektra commanded. Everyone nodded and split up into their groups. Elektra's group was the first one to leave down the right side of the long, blood-dripping corridor. Electricity shields surrounded Bloodstorm and her compatriots as she took off down the left end of the hall.

"Let's end this!" Bloodstorm said as her group neared the end of the hall. Just as they were about to turn to where they saw prison cells the world turned completely black. It remained that way for a few seconds. No one could see the other. They were trapped in complete darkness.

Abruptly the world turned a blazing yellow and then the heroes found themselves in a world of fire. The ground was made of brimstone and in certain places there were chasms that spewed out glorious looking fire. In the fire you could hear the screams of what seemed like a thousand people at once. Carved in the brimstone ground were various occult inscriptions. And even in certain places human skulls protruded out.

"This is certainly different scenery," Firelord mused as he accidentally stepped on a human skull crushing it.

"Indeed so be on your guard of this place. Everyone scan the area and look for possible threats," Bloodstorm ordered.

"Already on it Ororo," Captain Marvel said as he flew up into the rank air of wherever they where at. As Genis flew further into the sky he was struck down by black lighting. His body would have fallen into one of the chasms of fire if not for Firelord using his Space Gem to teleport him to safety.

"There is no need to search vampire. Your foe stares you plain in the face and she is quite deadly," Blacklove said rising from the brimstone ground slowly. She looked like a black marble statue of the most beautiful woman you've ever seen and her red eyes shone like rubies. In any other circumstance Bloodstorm would have mesmerized by this strange beauty.

"Blacklove, the daughter of Mephisto, I presume? I've heard plenty about you from Adam Warlock. In fact you yourself was behind the whole Mistress Ytnelp incident. I've been waiting to stab you through with my staff," Firelord exclaimed angrily.

Blacklove threw back her head in such a wicked laughter it shook Firelord and Ororo to the core of their souls, "You truly think you can defeat me in my home? The two of you surely aren't that foolish!"

"They won't have to fight you alone!" a voice exclaimed as a tear ripped open in Blacklove's little landscape of darkness. Out of it came Silver Surfer with his Imperial Guard at his back.

Chandilar 

"You allowed the Surfer to what?" Eric the Red asked dumbfounded. He couldn't believe the Empress would be so rash and quick in her decisions. She had just killed her son only a few hours ago and now she sent the Imperial Guard into the realm of a very dark and powerful being after only briefly speaking with the Earther, Momentum.

"Yes I allowed him leave to go to Mephisto's realm. And I've also sent a fleet into Earth's system to handle whatever orbital forces the Ming'Cha may have there. It is only right because I allowed the wool to be pulled over my eyes the entire time. My own son a traitor to the empire," Empress Deathbird said holding her head in her hands and with a slump in her shoulders.

Shakari sighed, "I understand wanting to redeem your son's mistakes, but they were just that. His mistakes! Don't plunge yourself into something you won't be able to pull yourself out of again."

"I'm sure of the course of action I'm taking Eric! And to only affirm to you that I'm assigning you as my ambassador to Earth after High Evolutionary is defeated," Empress Deathbird commanded.


	9. Chapter 9

The Only Resolution Is War Pt. 6 

Silver Surfer punched Blacklove in the middle of her chest. Instead of causing damage like had had intended his silver hand sunk into her chest like it was tar. Then the daughter of Mephisto smiled as what looked like arcs of black electricity filled Silver Surfer's body. Norrin screamed wildly and then fell to the ground shaking. While Blacklove was occupied gloating over her victory she was suddenly slammed with a powerful telepathic assault from Captain Marvel and Oracle. Genis had used his Mind Gem to unite Oracle's and his powers. Then he amplified them ten-fold. The demoness let out an excruciating scream which was so powerful that it bought Gladiator to his knees and knocked Firelord, Hussar, and Starbolt unconscious. Ororo seeing that the battle was beginning to go badly launched herself on Blacklove thrusting her teeth into the dark creature's neck. Blood storm's attack threw off Blacklove long enough for Genis's and Oracle's combined attack to have even more of an affect as it ore through her mind.

"Enough!" Blacklove yelled as her eyes turned a deep crimson. Captain Marvel and Oracle turned stiff and feel to the ground as if they were statues. Black lighting filled Ororo's body and try as she might the vampire couldn't free her fangs from Blacklove's flesh. Smiling the Queen of Darkness pulled Bloodstorm off her body as if she was a paperclip and flung her into the air. As the woman's body flew through the air a black pillar arose rapidly from the ground slamming with her body. You could hear the bones crack at the collision.

Gladiator snuck up behind Blacklove and slammed her in the head with his elbow. Kallark then began to pummel the daughter of Mephisto with blow after blow. He didn't want Blacklove to get the chance to gain her composure and attack as she had the others. Gladiator almost began to get a little confident as his blows began to draw thick blood. Then out of nowhere all around him there came a wicked laughter. Looking down at Blacklove, Gladiator saw it as a bloodied Hobgoblin instead of the fact of his opponent, the daughter of Mephisto.

"Gladiator behind you!" Warstar yelled out in his robotic voice, bit it was too late. The giant black mass rapped itself around Gladiator. Within a matter of seconds the mass had his entire body surrounded. And in that same amount of time the black muck vanished. What Warstar saw next left him feeling stunned. In front of him was an emaciated Gladiator. You could see his bones through his uniform, which now hung from him loosely. It was like the mass had sucked the life out of Gladiator. Warstar began to now wonder if it was wise to come here.

"Perhaps you could make a good servant robot," Black love said from behind the Imperial Guardsmen. Warstar turned around to see Blacklove seated on a large black throne with bats flying around her.

"This ends now witch!" Silver Surfer, hurt and crippled, said as he enveloped Blacklove in a large cosmic wave of energy which altered, distorted, and mangled Blacklove's molecules causing her to fall to the ground defeated and deformed. Norrin knew she would eventually pull herself together, but for now she was defeated and that's all that mattered. Now it was time to find Adam Warlock and help the rest of the Infinity Watch out.

Elektra, Pyro, Drax, and Alastaire entered into the large chamber to find Adam Warlock chained to a large rock with nails fit for railroads driven into his shoulders. Green energy emanated from his Soul gem. Elektra was taken aback at the sight of her lover being tortured. Ms. Natchios was adamant on the fact she was going to save her lover. In font of Adam were the vampires Spike, Angel, and Drezan. All three of them held swords in their hands ready for battle.

"Admission to see Warlock is blood so open up those veins," spike smiled bearing his teeth. Aggrandizement was soon going to come his way if they managed to bet and kill these clowns. Mephisto didn't like people snooping around in his time territory. It really aggravated the guy.

"That admission is way too high mate! How bout I free my leader on my own," Pyro exclaimed as he used his Time Gem to age the chains and nails holding Warlock to dust. Adam Warlock quickly decamped from the rock that held him and tackled Drezan to the ground.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble and quake and behind Pyro and Alastaire erupted the Prince of Darkness, Blackheart. With a large fist he knocked Alastaire and Pyro to the side. Elektra pulled out her sais and charged into battle with Angel. The two were evenly matched with their weapons so they didn't have time to help their allies. Spike ran into Drax throwing his sword into the Infinity Watchmen's chest shattering the sword.

"Well, you're quite the brute," Spike exclaimed as Drax smiled and punched him in the chest sending the vampire into a wall.

Elektra meanwhile ducked the sword of Angelus and kicked him in the inner thigh. As he lost his balance she stabbed him in the neck with her and with her other sai stabbed him in the back. And just as quickly she pulled out her sais and left Angel to nurse his wounds.

"Vampire are such buffoons! They have no right to be denizens of my father's kingdom," Blackheart cursed as he lifted Pyro and Alastaire by their necks off the ground. His grip around them began to tighten draining away their air.

Pyro used his Time Gem to teleport himself and Alastaire behind Blackheart three seconds into the future. Before Blackheart even had time to react Alastaire used his Reality Gem to turn Blackheart into a bright blue marble statue.

"Do you know who we just beat!" Pyro huffed still trying to catch his breath. Alastaire looked up at him and let a wide grin come on his face.

Warlock punched Drezan in the fact causing blood to flow freely from his nasal cavity. Drezan then kicked Warlock in the shin and spun his body around stabbing Adam in the arm with his sword. The Soul Gem wielder yelled out in pain as a green blast slammed into Drezan making him relive all his past mistakes. He saw all the hurt and pain he had caused his ex-lover, Adam Warlock. He glimpses how he had brutally killed some of his good friends and how he shamelessly fought for various vampire syndicates.

"You may best me now Warlock, but never again!" Drezan hollered teleporting away. After he was gone Adam Warlock fell to the ground exhausted from the injuries he received during his time in Mephisto's realm of evil. Elektra ran to her fallen lover and held him close. She thought for only the slightest of moments that she would never get the chance to embrace Adam again. She had lost him once many years ago. She wasn't going to lose him again. Not even if it took her last breath and all her strength of will.

"What took you guys so long? It's far too hot here!"

Elektra smiled at Adam as she held him in her arms.

Singapore 

"This shouldn't be too hard," Superman said as he dusted his hands together. His team, the JLA, and the X-Men were going up against the omnipath Gamemaster and his cyborg army that was 10,000 strong. Too hard indeed.

"You know Superman you have the most amazing talent for understatement," Dazzler said winking at the big lug. She had grown quite a liking for Ka-el during the time, though brief, she's had to spend with him. Of course she kinda felt that his feeling toward her were the same.

"Trust me Alison. An army of cyborgs is a piece of cake. Now try to take me out to Tango and then we'll have a problem on our hands," Superman smiled. He found Alison to be quite the attractive lady, but his wife, Andrea Beaumont, was waiting for him back home. That was if they ever got home. At this rate it was starting to become more and more hopeless for the JLA. Lex and Batman worked at is night and day, but sometimes things were even out of their reach.

"Lets try to stay focused people. You ready to hit it Flash?" Polaris asked as she wrapped her arms around Flash's neck tightly. She was about to experience something she had never experienced before. Later on she knew she was going to abhor this experience greatly. Flash made sure Polaris was holding tight and with a smile of a maniac took off at a speed that would put a jet to shame. His target was the man at the front of the army.

As soon as Wally was in a few feet of Gamemaster he came to an abrupt and raucous stop. Polaris used the stop to propel herself right into Gamemaster. Lorna quickly put her on hands on the sides of Gamesmaster's temples and began to pump his bring full of magnetic energy. That would keep him and her busy.

Watching from above with binoculars Batman proclaimed without sounding at all excited," They've done it! Now it's our turn."


	10. Chapter 10

The Only Resolution Is War Pt. 6 

Silver Surfer punched Blacklove in the middle of her chest. Instead of causing damage like had had intended his silver hand sunk into her chest like it was tar. Then the daughter of Mephisto smiled as what looked like arcs of black electricity filled Silver Surfer's body. Norrin screamed wildly and then fell to the ground shaking. While Blacklove was occupied gloating over her victory she was suddenly slammed with a powerful telepathic assault from Captain Marvel and Oracle. Genis had used his Mind Gem to unite Oracle's and his powers. Then he amplified them ten-fold. The demoness let out an excruciating scream which was so powerful that it bought Gladiator to his knees and knocked Firelord, Hussar, and Starbolt unconscious. Ororo seeing that the battle was beginning to go badly launched herself on Blacklove thrusting her teeth into the dark creature's neck. Blood storm's attack threw off Blacklove long enough for Genis's and Oracle's combined attack to have even more of an affect as it ore through her mind.

"Enough!" Blacklove yelled as her eyes turned a deep crimson. Captain Marvel and Oracle turned stiff and feel to the ground as if they were statues. Black lighting filled Ororo's body and try as she might the vampire couldn't free her fangs from Blacklove's flesh. Smiling the Queen of Darkness pulled Bloodstorm off her body as if she was a paperclip and flung her into the air. As the woman's body flew through the air a black pillar arose rapidly from the ground slamming with her body. You could hear the bones crack at the collision.

Gladiator snuck up behind Blacklove and slammed her in the head with his elbow. Kallark then began to pummel the daughter of Mephisto with blow after blow. He didn't want Blacklove to get the chance to gain her composure and attack as she had the others. Gladiator almost began to get a little confident as his blows began to draw thick blood. Then out of nowhere all around him there came a wicked laughter. Looking down at Blacklove, Gladiator saw it as a bloodied Hobgoblin instead of the fact of his opponent, the daughter of Mephisto.

"Gladiator behind you!" Warstar yelled out in his robotic voice, bit it was too late. The giant black mass rapped itself around Gladiator. Within a matter of seconds the mass had his entire body surrounded. And in that same amount of time the black muck vanished. What Warstar saw next left him feeling stunned. In front of him was an emaciated Gladiator. You could see his bones through his uniform, which now hung from him loosely. It was like the mass had sucked the life out of Gladiator. Warstar began to now wonder if it was wise to come here.

"Perhaps you could make a good servant robot," Black love said from behind the Imperial Guardsmen. Warstar turned around to see Blacklove seated on a large black throne with bats flying around her.

"This ends now witch!" Silver Surfer, hurt and crippled, said as he enveloped Blacklove in a large cosmic wave of energy which altered, distorted, and mangled Blacklove's molecules causing her to fall to the ground defeated and deformed. Norrin knew she would eventually pull herself together, but for now she was defeated and that's all that mattered. Now it was time to find Adam Warlock and help the rest of the Infinity Watch out.

Elektra, Pyro, Drax, and Alastaire entered into the large chamber to find Adam Warlock chained to a large rock with nails fit for railroads driven into his shoulders. Green energy emanated from his Soul gem. Elektra was taken aback at the sight of her lover being tortured. Ms. Natchios was adamant on the fact she was going to save her lover. In font of Adam were the vampires Spike, Angel, and Drezan. All three of them held swords in their hands ready for battle.

"Admission to see Warlock is blood so open up those veins," spike smiled bearing his teeth. Aggrandizement was soon going to come his way if they managed to bet and kill these clowns. Mephisto didn't like people snooping around in his time territory. It really aggravated the guy.

"That admission is way too high mate! How bout I free my leader on my own," Pyro exclaimed as he used his Time Gem to age the chains and nails holding Warlock to dust. Adam Warlock quickly decamped from the rock that held him and tackled Drezan to the ground.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble and quake and behind Pyro and Alastaire erupted the Prince of Darkness, Blackheart. With a large fist he knocked Alastaire and Pyro to the side. Elektra pulled out her sais and charged into battle with Angel. The two were evenly matched with their weapons so they didn't have time to help their allies. Spike ran into Drax throwing his sword into the Infinity Watchmen's chest shattering the sword.

"Well, you're quite the brute," Spike exclaimed as Drax smiled and punched him in the chest sending the vampire into a wall.

Elektra meanwhile ducked the sword of Angelus and kicked him in the inner thigh. As he lost his balance she stabbed him in the neck with her and with her other sai stabbed him in the back. And just as quickly she pulled out her sais and left Angel to nurse his wounds.

"Vampire are such buffoons! They have no right to be denizens of my father's kingdom," Blackheart cursed as he lifted Pyro and Alastaire by their necks off the ground. His grip around them began to tighten draining away their air.

Pyro used his Time Gem to teleport himself and Alastaire behind Blackheart three seconds into the future. Before Blackheart even had time to react Alastaire used his Reality Gem to turn Blackheart into a bright blue marble statue.

"Do you know who we just beat!" Pyro huffed still trying to catch his breath. Alastaire looked up at him and let a wide grin come on his face.

Warlock punched Drezan in the fact causing blood to flow freely from his nasal cavity. Drezan then kicked Warlock in the shin and spun his body around stabbing Adam in the arm with his sword. The Soul Gem wielder yelled out in pain as a green blast slammed into Drezan making him relive all his past mistakes. He saw all the hurt and pain he had caused his ex-lover, Adam Warlock. He glimpses how he had brutally killed some of his good friends and how he shamelessly fought for various vampire syndicates.

"You may best me now Warlock, but never again!" Drezan hollered teleporting away. After he was gone Adam Warlock fell to the ground exhausted from the injuries he received during his time in Mephisto's realm of evil. Elektra ran to her fallen lover and held him close. She thought for only the slightest of moments that she would never get the chance to embrace Adam again. She had lost him once many years ago. She wasn't going to lose him again. Not even if it took her last breath and all her strength of will.

"What took you guys so long? It's far too hot here!"

Elektra smiled at Adam as she held him in her arms.

Singapore 

"This shouldn't be too hard," Superman said as he dusted his hands together. His team, the JLA, and the X-Men were going up against the omnipath Gamemaster and his cyborg army that was 10,000 strong. Too hard indeed.

"You know Superman you have the most amazing talent for understatement," Dazzler said winking at the big lug. She had grown quite a liking for Ka-el during the time, though brief, she's had to spend with him. Of course she kinda felt that his feeling toward her were the same.

"Trust me Alison. An army of cyborgs is a piece of cake. Now try to take me out to Tango and then we'll have a problem on our hands," Superman smiled. He found Alison to be quite the attractive lady, but his wife, Andrea Beaumont, was waiting for him back home. That was if they ever got home. At this rate it was starting to become more and more hopeless for the JLA. Lex and Batman worked at is night and day, but sometimes things were even out of their reach.

"Lets try to stay focused people. You ready to hit it Flash?" Polaris asked as she wrapped her arms around Flash's neck tightly. She was about to experience something she had never experienced before. Later on she knew she was going to abhor this experience greatly. Flash made sure Polaris was holding tight and with a smile of a maniac took off at a speed that would put a jet to shame. His target was the man at the front of the army.

As soon as Wally was in a few feet of Gamemaster he came to an abrupt and raucous stop. Polaris used the stop to propel herself right into Gamemaster. Lorna quickly put her on hands on the sides of Gamesmaster's temples and began to pump his bring full of magnetic energy. That would keep him and her busy.

Watching from above with binoculars Batman proclaimed without sounding at all excited," They've done it! Now it's our turn."


	11. Chapter 11

The Only Resolution is War Pt. 6 Singapore 

Batman's fists met hard metal and flesh as he pummeled a cyborg with blow after furious blow. Bruce was doing the best he could against these machines, but this battle would be even a great deal quicker if Polaris wasn't occupied with keeping the omnipath, Gamemaster, out of the battle. As he finished off he cyborg he was currently dueling with Batman began to fight with another one. This cyborg looked like it was probably a very large black man while he was human. Quickly taking the fight to the machine Batman kicked the creature in the face and simultaneously hit it in the chest with a Bat-Dagger, one of his most infamous weapons back on his world. It was enough to distract the being and allow Boomer to destroy it.

Tabitha had killed the thing with a plasma globule. She was a lot more versatile in her powers because of her training with Xavier. Nonetheless, the traditional globule still was a favorite of Boomer. Wayne didn't even give her any type of acknowledgment except for a stare and then he continued to fight with the swarms of human/robot melds. Seeing these dead people being reanimated into killing machines sickened Tabitha. She was old women, grisly looking men, tiny children, and in one she glimpsed a bunch of babies' bodies wrapped into on machine. The moment she saw this one Boomer unleashed a stream of plasma energy killing the cyborg and releasing those children. They had never even got the chance to live and Boomer cried.

Not surprisingly, Boomer wiped away her tears and began to fight furiously. Seeing a fast approaching group of recklessly constructed cyborg Tabitha threw up her hands and let out a blood-curdling war cry! From her palms thousands of minuscule plasma globules flew directly at the cyborgs. As the globules made contact metal and flesh flew in every direction. Even when the groups of cyborgs were effectively annihilated Tabitha continued to unleash a tiny globules. In the process she was creating larger and larger crater in the ground while kicking up dust. It wasn't until Scarlet Witch came up behind Boomer pitifully Wanda gave the woman what she needed…a hug.

Superman saw the display between Boomer and scarlet Witch. He was deeply saddened it. This war had destroyed lives, should, and broke noble spirits. For even if High Evolutionary were defeated there would be scars for generations afterward from this conflict. It was like on his world when Kalibak and Conduit devastated the Daxamite planet. He remembered how Plastic Man's spirit was irrevocably shattered and how he killed Conduit without mercy in a fit of rage. That's all war was good for anyway. The only thing it did was ruin and wreck. Clark could see the same thing that wrecked Plastic Man beginning to form in Boomer's eyes. He only hoped her friends would be able to help her. Just then Aqua man came behind Superman and said, "poison Ivy, Wonder Woman, and Dazzler are fighting the last large contingent of cyborgs! We must hurry there!"

Wonder Woman knocked back four cyborgs sending them into the air. While one flew Diana reached up and grabbed the cyborg by its ankle. She slammed it into the ground breaking it into four uneven pieces. Oil and blood was all over Wonder Woman. The heroine threw the four pieces at groups of 3 or 4 cyborgs knocking them back with such force that they literally blew apart. While wonder Woman watched the fruits of her labors she was stabbed through the shoulder with a blade from a short cyborg behind her. Diana yelled out in pain and turned around to see her attacker. The cyborg probably was one a nine-year-old child. How heart wrenching could this battle get? The answer was one that Diana did not desire to seek out. With a heavy heart she destroyed the cyborg.

Beijing 

Sif, Balder, and Marrow cut through alien servants of High Evolutionary with relative ease. Sif performed the deed with their Golden Sword of Asgard, which had been forged by Odin before Asgard was ransacked by Apocalypse. Balder ripped through the Ming'cha with his Blade of flame, which had been created in the heart of Surtur's realm. Calmly and with precision Marrow mowed the Ming'cha down with the bone growths that were her mutation. Dark Riders they were and they had been sent here to defeat the Ming'cha along with the Pale Riders and the last free survivor of Asgard. Enchantress was that last survivor and she was defeating the Ming'cha without a problem. The aliens were effectively finished.

"Does anybody else feel that our skills could be put to better use?" Deadpool asked as he ripped apart a large group of Ming/cha with a machine gun. Frankly, Deadpool felt that the Pale Riders should be in Mephisto's realm on the mission to save Adam Warlock and besides, whop put Momentum in charge anyway? Gritting his teeth through his mask he continued to fight to against the alien invaders. How these guys managed to give the heroes problems was behind his scope of understanding. It was very evident that Apocalypse should have come into this conflict a lot earlier. Jestering in font of a bunch of monkey s would be a harder task than fighting these guys. Knighting an old lady from Saturn would be harder. Well, maybe not.

Namor, Moon Knight, Bastion, and Kylun ignored Deadpool's question as they punched, kicked a, and slashed their way into the Ming'Cha forces. Namor and Bastion's enhanced strength afforded them a greater effectiveness in the battle. Moon Knight and Kylun were forced to use weapons to maintain a food hold in the conflict. Apocalypse saw all of this from afar and smiled. Things were just beginning to fall in place.

Latvia 

"So you children have come to challenge me?" Adversary asked in his booming while at the same time vile voice. Four puny mutants had been sent here to oppose him? Momentum must have forgotten that he was a god of tremendous power. A power that Moonstar, Caliban, Toad, and Maggott would feel soon enough given time. He would enjoy the death of the shaman Moonstar greatly. The magic she possessed were a source of great annoyance to Adversary. Just like her grandfather who taught her the magic in the first place. The other three he could dispose of quickly. Barely worth his attention they were. All of them would die.

"We've come to destroy you not challenge you!" Moonstar exclaimed as she launched three mind-dampening arrows to slow down Adversary's mental processes. They all hit with deadly accuracy. While he was distracted and numbed Dani's friends made their move. Caliban began treating into Adversary with his claws and Toad hit his toxic goop in the god's face. Japeth's two metallic maggots were tearing through Adversary's arm at a rapid pace. Victory seemed at the lap of their grasp, but defeating a god is not that simple. In almost two seconds a bolt of lighting took down flat Caliban. Toad trapped tightly in a black bubble, and Maggott was left trying to put out the mystical flames on Eany and Meany. Still, the three mutants had caused some damage much to adversary's woe and dismay.

Taking advantage of her foe's injuries Dani launched an emotion arrow and a pain arrow at the same time. Both arrows square in the center of the god's chest. Judas Traveller had taught her how to create other arrows besides for her usual ones that caused psionic pain. His training had extremely effective since she now had over a hundred different types of arrows that she could create at her whim. She thanked Judas for that training as she launched two more pain arrows at Adversary. The being howled in pain, but he didn't fight back because he was trying to heal the wound Eany and Meany had given him.

"Don't tell me that big bad Adversary is scared. I thought you were suppose to be a god!" Dani cried as she launched four flame arrows right at Adversary's head. They all hit with deadly accuracy and Moonstar could taste victory on her lips.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" Adversary bellowed as all his injuries disappeared and his formerly maroon colored skin became a blazing blue. Energy emanated off his body like mist on a foggy morning. Moonstar's grandfather had told her about this. When Adversary became his true form he looked like this. She knew she was in trouble now.

"So you changed colors! Big deal," a voice said as beams of red and green energy slammed into the back of Adversary. The beams had come from Superman's heat vision and Polaris's magnetic blasts. The JLA and X-Men had arrived and they couldn't have picked a better time to show up.

"I can barely believe you withstood him alone," Scarlet Witch exclaimed as she came close to Moonstar to see if she was severely hurt in any way.

"These guys are fine over here," Poison Ivy said after checking for the vital signs of Caliban, Toad, and Maggott.

Moonstar looked back at her fallen allies and sighed, "Actually Wanda. I doubt I would have even lasted this long without the big head start that those guys gave me."

Walking away from the three mutants Poison Ivy said, "Then let's not have their sacrifices be in vain. Hit em hard and hit em fast boys!"

Superman was constantly battering Adversary with punches, as was the flash. Green Lantern, Boomer, and Polaris kept him busy with energy blasts. Wonder Woman was taking the air away from him with her Lasso of Truth wrapped around his neck. Batman was placing small devices at what he assumed to be the pressure points of this brute. Lex Luthor was wearing the creature down with massive amounts of electricity from one of his devices that was shaped like an ice cream cone surprisingly.

"It's our turn ladies. Lets give them a hand!" Poison Ivy shouted as she ran off to battle. Scarlet Witch and Dani Moonstar followed close behind her. The battle cry had been rung and soon Adversary would fall.

Toronto 

"Bout time you showed up bro! I was getting tired of waiting," Husk grinned as her brother, Momentum, landed in front of her. His expression showed anger and determination. Perfect.

"I plan on making this point plain and simple. You're coming back home with me whether you like it or not," Momentum exclaimed. Usually his voice would make some flinch, but Husk simply mocked her brother with a yawn.

"I can't believe you're trying to come at me with this Luke Skywalker shit. Accept facts Sam. I'm not a goody good like you and I'm sure as hell not going all noble just cuz you tell me so," Husk replied pointing her finger in her brother's face.

Momentum grabbed Paige's wrist and threw her up into the air. Almost simultaneously he launched a powerful blast of kinetic energy at his sister putting dents in her titanium skin. Then he jumped up into the air surrounded himself with a kinetic field and slammed his knee into his sister's face. Husk fell to the ground unconscious.

"I said you were coming home Paige. I never mentioned anything about you having a say in the matter," Sam sighed dusting his hands off.

Then out of nowhere there was applause. Out of the shadows came the last person Momentum had expected to see here in Toronto. Continuing his clapping though at a slower pace the man said, "Brilliant show Samuel. You always have been a pain in my side. Even before I took on this body."

"High Evolutionary! If you think I was a pain in your side before wait till I get done with your beating."

High Evolutionary threw up his hand to halt Momentum and shook his head slightly as he said, "I think it's about time I shed that name and reveal to you just who I really am."

Horror began to cross Sam's face as he managed to stutter out, "What do you mean?"

"Quite frankly I'm your worst foe Samuel. You thought me gone, but know that Sinister still lives," Sinister said with a smile as the body of High Evolutionary began to shift and meld into that of Mr. Sinister.

All the while the Horsemen of Doom, Shiro Yashida, watched these events unfold with just as much shock and anger as Momentum.

"Still alive! Impossible!" Momentum yelled.

"No where near impossible boy! What is impossible is for you to defeat me. Even as we speak I know that a large group of your allies are going to attack the High Evolutionary's orbital base. That base is loaded with explosives and on my order that metal contraption will be blown to kingdom come along with anyone on board," Sinister grinned.

"Mark my words you asshole. I'm going to kill you again if it's the last thing I do!"

"The last time my defeat to you was a fluke and you defeating this time would be a blunder and Sinister doesn't make blunders! Besides over the months I've been pretending to be High Evolutionary I've been gathering the DNA of every super powered being on the planet. Now all the powers of the metahumans of the planet are within me!" Sinister exclaimed as he lobbed an energy blast at Momentum.

Doom took this as an opportunity and flew off into the air in a fiery blaze. He had to warn Blink and the others about the truth of High Evolutionary. If he couldn't reach them in time the world would be in the hands of Sinister. He couldn't allow that to happen.

Momentum dodged Sinister's energy blast as he hollered, "See Sinister! You're not the only one who comes with surprises!"

"It is quixotic to challenge me Samuel. Surprises mean nothing to me because I always prepare for every eventuality. Even the eventuality of having to start over from scratch," Sinister replied.

"That's just some fancy way of saying that you know you're going to get your ass kicked," Momentum yelled as he launched himself at Sinister in a blaze of dazzling energy. The impact was enough to knock Sinister threw a couple of buildings and into a lake.

Suddenly the entire lake began to rumble and a forty-foot tall Sinister arose from it looking supremely pissed.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Only Resolution is War Pt. 7**

"You could never leave well enough alone Samuel! Now you die," an angered Sinister bellowed as he shot a blast of tremendous power at Momentum. The leader of the Six dodged the blast and flew off into the air surrounding himself in his impenetrable forcefield.

"I put an end to you today Sinister!" Momentum exclaimed as he rammed his body into that of Sinister's head on. The impact knocked the forty foot tall Sinister back into the water with a crashing splash. And then as Momentum was floating in the air he decided to do something he never done before.

Breathing deeply Sam said, "This could get real ugly real fast!"

Out of Momentum's hands came massive amounts of energy that piled on the exact location where Sinister had fell. Sam just kept putting out more and more energy until you could see the steam filling the air from the heated water. Eventually, Sam burnt himself out and fell into the water. Right beside him was the body of a bloodied and beaten Sinister who was back down to normal size.

Doom flew right into the midst of the gathering of heroes that were assembled to attack High Evolutionary's space station. The Horsemen sighed in relief because he had made it in time to stop the attack on High Evolutionary's base.

"What the heck are you doing here Shiro? Where's Momentum?" Phase asked.

"He's battling Sinister who has really been High Evolutionary all along Maria," Doom said. Gasps were heard from nearly everyone assembled.

"Then why aren't you back there helping him Doom?" Phase inquired again.

"Questions! Questions! I've come to warn all of you. Sinister planted bombs all on his space station just for when you all decided to show up. I had to warn you and stop that from happening. Momentum can handle himself."

"And he did quite splendidly at it," a voice said from behind all the heroes.

"Eric the Red," Blink mumbled under her breath.

The Shi'ar nodded his head and said, "Momentum has defeated Sinister with quite the fantastic stunt. My race's cruisers are handling any remaining Ming'Cha and have destroyed Sinister's orbital base."

"So I guess it's over," Spider-Man said somberly. Like all of the heroes he couldn't help, but to feel some sense of numbness. They had all expected to have one big battle that would end the war, but the Shi'ar came in and pretty much handled everything. It all was rather anti-climatic.

**Somewhere….**

Nine generals stood before their master. Daimon Hellstrom, Satana, and Belasco represented the Hell Worlds. Thanos, Count Abyss, and Super Skrull represented the Cosmic Powers. The last of the generals representing Earth were Apocalypse, Ikaris, and Cloak.

"You will all lead my armies to victory! Earth is weak and the time to move is near. Unite your forces as one and forge for me an undefeatable army."

All in one resounding voice they said, "Yes Lord Archimonde! We bow to your will!"

The might Archimonde leaned back and smiled. The time was growing near. Soon this dimension would fall to him and he would have a new kingdom to reign over.

**New York (2 Months later)**

Phase moved up from the boxes she phased into and with her was the former assassin and now adopted mother of Scotty Summers, Elektra. The two of them were checking out an operation set up by Black Tarantula. Ever since the war with Sinister and his forces ended rebuilding the planet had been a difficult task. Crime became extremely rampant and powerful as a result.

"That has to be about a million kilos of crack in all those boxes," Elektra said pointing to the boxes upon boxes that were being guarded by a bunch of grungy men with guns.

"We should probably take them out, but they won't even really be any type of challenge," Phase sighed. She wanted some action. Then to her surprise someone walked through a door by the boxes of crack. It was her sister, Belladona, the leader of The Guild, but what did The Guild have to do with Black Tarantula.

"It's time to move these shipments out. Lord Archimonde won't be too happy if this shipment of crysalis gets screwed up and I'll let him have you all for lunch. Now get to packing," Belladona commanded.

"Oh come on Bell! No family reunion invitation? No calls? No letters? And now look at the crowd you're hanging with! Tsk, tsk!" Phase scolded sarcastically.

Belladona's eyes alit with fury at the sudden appearance of her sister and Elektra, "Why you murderous bitch! You've killed our father and now you continue to torment me. Kill her and kill her little friend. I'm sure Black Tarantula would be glad to see Elektra Natchios dead."

"Elektra Natchios does not die!" the ninja said as she leaped into battle with Phase following her.

Space 

"Lord Archimonde is coming and his will is great Adam Warlock," Eon said in his booming voice.

"Then how do you intend to prepare for his coming?" Adam inquired. He knew Eon wouldn't divulge all his plans to him, but some knowledge was better than no knowledge. After this meeting he would have to return to Earth and warn everyone. He would not allow Earth to fall under vicious attack again. He would not allow his wife to be, Elektra, to be harmed.

"An army must be formed. New positions of power will be given out and I want you to travel the universe and decide who gets what. I only impose one rule on you. Two chosen must come from every race. So if you pick one human you must pick another. Always two. No more no less," Eon said as a dark green medallion appeared in the hand of Adam Warlock.

"What positions will I be choosing people for?" Adam asked. What Eon had just given to him was unexpected to say the least. Warlock knew he would be prepared to undertake this task nonetheless.

"You must choose five women for the Cosmic Sisters. Five men must be chosen for the Celestial Brothers. A monarch must be chosen to be the Galactic Ruler. For the position of Universal Warrior a fallen soldier must be chosen. When you pick the Lord of Magic you must pick one whose skill in magic is fleeting. The final place of honor is the Cosmic Teacher and for this you must find a traitor."

Adam's mind already was filling with possible candidates, but still one question bothered him, "What of a Cosmic Protector? We have not had one for almost three years!"

"A new Protector has already been chosen. Show yourself to our guest," Eon said as a man stepped out from the shadows behind his master.

"Hello Adam. It's been some time," Vision said as he stepped forward with the Nega Bands wrapped around his wrists.

Shock overcame Adam, but he managed to mumble out, "I thought you dead by the hands of Phoenix! She flung you into space!"

"I survived Adam and now I'm here. You and I must make haste. There are many preparations ahead of us," Vision said and from behind Eon watched this exchange with an all-knowing smile.

Tokyo 

"Good day to all! For this is indeed a good day! Two months ago the forces of a maniacal conqueror leveled Tokyo. And in two months this city has been rebuilt. A new shine is over the skyline of Tokyo! The shine of peace," Momentum said as a joyous roar went up from the crowd. Sam was impressed with the work that the people of the world had managed to accomplish within two months. Many of the major cities of the Earth were quickly being rebuilt. Though many prized treasures of the world such as the Taj Mahal were lost many things were saved. Perhaps this trying war was needed to unite and strengthen all of man.

"**You may think that child, but I'm here now. This temporary peace will soon end and the peace of Archimonde will begin. None shall stand in my way. Especially not you!"**

Author's Notes   
This is my last issue of Mutant X and I have to say it's been a fun ride. I'd have the chance to control an entire universe to myself! It was an awesome experience and one I wouldn't trade for the world. I had a great deal of fun especially in the making of the villains. I'm leaving behind a coming threat to the Mutant X universe, because if anybody has followed my stuff for a while they always know I leave something behind for the next writer to chew on. Anyway it's been real and maybe just maybe I'll be back to write a few more Mutant X stories someday. 


End file.
